A Life of Adventure… Not!
by Michiru Lee
Summary: Complete! A famillar girl appeared in front of the Sanzo Party and more join in on the fun. Goyjo falls in love and Sanzo gets a break up from being married. Sequl to the story, The Random Life of Saiyuki, though you don't need to read it.
1. Rejoining the Sanzo Party

**A Life of Adventure… Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

Sequel to the Fanfic: The Random Life of Saiyuki 

**Summary: The author Michiru joins up again with the Sanzo Party and travels with them. A new friend will also join up with them making the trip much more trouble than it's worth. What will happen this time around when a new foe appears who has a liking for the hot-tempered author?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. But I do own myself.**

Chapter 1: Rejoining The Sanzo Party 

Michiru looked around the vast desert wondering where she was. "I have a headache and I'm lost again! You think I would have a map by now, but nnnooo… I had to think to myself I didn't need one," she yelled to herself. The black hair, silver eye, 16 year old looked around to see if she saw any kind of landmark. Out in the distance she could she a jeep. "Don't tell me…"

"I'm hungry!" said Goku.

"We have no food you stupid monkey!" Gojyo yelled at him.

"Shut up both of you! I have a headache!" Sanzo yelled at them aiming his gun.

"Umm… I hate to bother you, but I see someone waving at us," Hakkai said, changing the subject. He saw a girl wearing an army uniform, which happens to be Michiru.

"Sanzo! It's nice to see my husband again!" Michiru called out to him.

"Oh shit! How did she get here?" Sanzo cursed to himself. Michiru jumped into the jeep as Hakkai stopped. She sat down right next to Sanzo and hugged him. "Let me go," he said.

"OI! The honey has return to us. You got a new outfit this time as well." Gojyo said. Michiru jumped onto of Gojyo and started punching him upside his head.

"Don't you dare start with me you stupid Kappa!" Michiru growled. She kept punching Gojyo until she felt he had enough and sat back down. She pulls a meat bun out of her pocket. "Here Goku! I got this just for you!"

"Meat bun!" Goku grabbed the meat bun and chopped on it.

"Well Michiru, how did you end up here?" Hakkai asked. He started to drive towards the next town again.

"I was looking for a friend of mine. Her name is Dragon," Michiru replied. Just at that moment something fell out of the air and hit Gojyo on the head.

"Hi Onee-san (Elder Sister)! I'm here at last!" A happy-go-lucky, brown hair, deep emerald green eyes, 14 year old girl said. She was wearing a black short sleeve top with black leather pants.

"Oh I found her! Hey Dragon!" Michiru said giving Dragon a hug. "I thought you were busy with that demon guy, umm… what was his name, oh yeah! That Koga guy."

"Koga is so old news. He keeps chasing after Kagome anyway," Dragon said.

"Can you get off oh me now?" Gojyo asked in a muffled voice. Dragon moved over a bit and gave Gojyo some breathing room. "Now what is it with you honeys…" Michiru brings out her shotgun and aims it at Gojyo's head.

"Care to finish that line?" Michiru asked.

"No…"

"Will you guys shut up already! I should shoot you all!" Sanzo yelled. Everyone sat down and watched the endless desert pass by them. Soon a town appeared up ahead and they stopped at an inn. There was only one room left so they all had to share it.

"I get to sleep with Sanzo! I get to sleep with Sanzo!" Michiru chanted as they entered the room. She was holding him by the arm while Dragon was having a conversation with Hakkai.

"So how do you know Michiru?" Hakkai asked.

"Well I meet Onee-san when I was only 6 years old. She saved me from trying to fly off a cliff," Dragon replied in a cheerful tone. She jumped on top of Michiru and hugged her. "I love you

Onee-san!"

"Okay… You can get off me now…" Michiru grunted.

"I want some meat buns!" Goku said.

"Here take the money and buy them yourself," Dragon said while handing him some money. Goku ran out of the room.

"You shouldn't encourage the guy," Gojyo said. He grabbed Dragon from behind. Dragon grabbed his arm and threw him over her head and he landed on the ground. "Ouch…"

"And you shouldn't be a Kappa," Sanzo remarked. He tried freeing his arm from Michiru's death grip only to fail. He fell on the bed with her still latch onto him. "I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up! First one who does gets shot." Soon he falls asleep with Michiru beside him.

"I got meat buns!" Goku said as he walked though the door. A bullet flew pass his head and he ducked and rolled into Hakkai. "What did I do?" he asked.

"You woke my sweetie up ya stupid monkey!" Michiru yelled. She grabbed Gojyo and Dragon and threw them into the hallway. "Go get some food for breakfast tomorrow!" she yelled at them.

"Why us?" They both asked.

"Because if you don't this shotgun is going in both of your throats," Michiru replied. She took out her shotgun and aimed it at them. Gojyo and Dragon rushed out of the inn to go shopping. Another bullet flew by the door and Michiru turned around. "I'm coming sweetkins," she called. She didn't even noticed when a bullet went past her head.

"Well, This is going to be a exciting trip again. I remember what happen last time Michiru came," Hakkai said. He opened up a book and started to read.

"Yeah I know. I hope I can get some action this time too," Goku said. Goku was eating the meat buns he just bought. There was already litter all around the room from everyone throwing there things around. Michiru was in bed with Sanzo, who had a pillow over his bed trying to ignore her squeezing him.

End of Chapter 1

Note: Thanks to all who read my last fan fiction! That was my first attempt to write one that I actually finished. This time it's going to be a whole new ballgame. Speaking of ballgame… I'm glad that the Steelers won the Superbowl last night.


	2. Strange Fortune

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: **

**Michiru: I… I… **

**Sanzo: Say it!**

**Michiru: I'm trying here.**

**Dragon: We do not own any part of Saiyuki, but I belong to Onee-san!**

**Michiru: What she said… I think…**

**Chapter 2: Strange Fortune**

Dragon and Gojyo walked down the street heading for the market. Dragon was on Gojyo's back waving at the people passing by. Of course they got a few looks at them. Gojyo was too happy to think twice about it since he was busy trying to have looks of his own.

"What should we buy for din-din (din-dindinner by Dragon's standards)? I want some Ramon and pocky. Yes lots of pocky," Dragon said to Gojyo leaning over to see his face.

"What the Hell is pocky?" Gojyo asked.

"A icing covered biscuit sticks. It's like a cookie that is a stick. I want banana pocky!" Dragon replied. They soon reached a strange stall with a sign overhead saying: _All the Ramon and Pocky you can buy for only 5000 yen! Get a free fortune cookie!_

"How convenient…" Gojyo muttered. He dropped Dragon to the ground while she ran inside to buy the food. A few minutes later she came out with two full bags and a cookie in her month. She dropped the bags and looked at her fortune.

"You will receive a great fortune, but it will cost you… I wonder what it means," Dragon pondered.

"Who knows… Let's go buy some more food so there is enough for all of us tonight," Gojyo said. They both headed down the market and looked at all the stalls. Gojyo kept glancing over at Dragon as she haggled for their dinner. _For a honey that is air headed, she sure is smart in some areas,_ he thought.

"I like it here better than my old world," Dragon said suddenly, "Here I be who I want to be without anyone saying I can't. Michiru been helpful ever since she took me in and technically raised me when she saved my life for the second time."

"How did she save your life?" Gojyo asked. He wondered how a hot-tempered chick like that could raise someone who is a bit like Goku. Cross that, even worst than Goku.

"I was around six years old when she saved my life for the first time. I tried to jump off a cliff so I could fly. Which I do try now and again… The second time was two years ago when my family tried to murder me so that my little brother could take over the family business, which was assassinations. My family was a group of assassins that were well known in the criminal world. My little brother, Nero, was the best assassin there ever was," Dragon started to say.

"Your family as assassins?" Gojyo asked.

"Yep! Now let me finish!" Dragon said, "Well, my parents wanted me to be more like him so they put me though major hard tests, but they always ended up the same. I refused to kill the target each time. So one day I found my father standing over my bed with my brother with a dagger over my heart. Michiru rushed in and kicked my father before he could pierce it, but she was wounded herself by the blade. You can't see the mark, but it's on her chest still to this day. She took me out of there before anyone could react to the attack and took me to her world."

"And how do you guys exactly travel from world to world as you call it?" Gojyo asked. He was thinking that it might be nice to visit other worlds to see what the honeys look like in them.

"Now that is something that I'll never tell," Dragon said playfully.

"Aww… Come on… I won't tell no one," Gojyo whine.

"Nope and that's final," Dragon said, "Let's go back to the inn. We got everything we need right now." As Dragon turned around something flew past her head. She could sense the same something headed for Gojyo and pushed him out of the way onto the ground.

"Hold it Dragon. You're moving to fast for me," Gojyo said.

"Shut up! We got company!" Dragon said getting up. She looked around to see them surround by demons. Gojyo lifted himself off the ground and bushed some of the dust off.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Gojyo said as he made his crescent blade appeared in his hand. "Time for some action."

"We want the one called Michiru!" one of the demons yelled at them.

"Well though luck. No one is getting my Onee-san!" Dragon yelled back. The demons came rushing at them with their weapons ready. Dragon jumped over one of them and landed on their head and gave him a good punch. The demon fell down on the ground.

"That honey wouldn't go with you losers anyway. She is too hot tempered to be kidnapped," Gojyo said as his blade extended on its chain and sliced five demons in two. He turned to see Dragon swiftly moving about the newly made battlefield kicking and punching any demon that came close to her. She moved a little to fast to be a normal human, even if she was trained to be an assassin once. Soon the demons were all on the ground and Dragon picked up the bags that lay on the ground.

"I guess we should definitely head back now. I can't wait to eat some of the banana pocky I bought!" Dragon said excitedly like she wasn't just attack by demons.

"You are one big nutcase Dragon," Gojyo sighed as they started walking back to the inn. When they got there they noticed that the area around the inn had demons on the ground as well. "Looks like they came here too…" Gojyo stated. A bullet flew past his head.

"Where were you two? You were supposed to be back two hours ago! While you guys were on a shopping spree the demons came after the scroll again!" Sanzo yelled at them.

"We were attacked by demons ourselves! They said they were after Michiru, but then I went like this… and I went like that… The demons won't be back for more!" Dragon said while she was punching and kicking the air.

"After me? No one but these guys even know I exist is this world at the moment," Michiru said, "And my secret of traveling though worlds are only known by one other person that isn't here."

"Maybe it's someone you know that slaked you or something," Goku suggested.

"Yes that is possible, but unlikely. It could even be someone from another world that I visited," Michiru said.

"Well let's not think on that right now. I'm sure at least two people here that want some dinner," Hakkai stated.

"Yay! Din-din!" Dragon exclaimed jumping into the air.

The whole group walked back inside, but not before Michiru made her death grip onto Sanzo's arm again.

**Note: Still in school and all. This might be the only place where I might actually have time to write this story. I wouldn't mind some reviews either. On another note, Dragon was originally a character for a story I was writing that I haven't finished nor do I think that it will be done. As for the secret of traveling between worlds… Well that is my secret! .**


	3. Gojyo Gets Even Maybe…

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: Saiyuki does not belong to me, but this Sanzo Plushie I made does!**

**Chapter 3: Gojyo Gets Even Maybe…**

The Sanzo Party has been traveling for about three weeks with the two girls now. In that time Gojyo was kicked into the ground again, tied to the back of Hakuryu again, and even got fed to some crocodiles by Michiru. Some people will think, _Poor Gojyo. He is being so abused by Michiru._ Well yeah he is (sorry to all the Gojyo fans, but that is the way it is). What hot-tempered girl wouldn't abuse someone that keeps trying to get into their pants, a married one at that? Sanzo in the mean time has still not lighten up to the fact that he is married to Michiru, and Dragon… Well let's say that she is just herself.

"Today is the day! I will take my revenge upon Michiru for all the things she done to me!" Gojyo said to a mirror in the bathroom at the inn they were staying, "I will finally be free of that honey's terror!"

BANG!

A shotgun shell flew past Gojyo's head and made a hole in the mirror. It didn't even shattered from the impact. "I heard that in there you stupid Kappa! Come out with your hands up or get a shell in your head!" Gojyo saw the window and opened it up. He lifted himself up and over the ledge and jumped to the ground. He could hear Michiru's shouts as she fired another shell. "Get back hear you stupid Kappa! I'll teach you to call me a honey!"

"I'm outta here," he cried as he ran down the street. Gojyo couldn't understand the real reason why Michiru always give him problems. Even Sanzo wasn't that bad.

"Hello Gojyo!" Hakkai said, "Running from Michiru again?" He was carrying some bags in his hands. Behind him, Dragon and Goku were talking about food in low voices.

"Of course. That bitch keeps shooting me with her shotgun every time I call a girl a honey or a bitch," Gojyo replied. He looked at Dragon for a few seconds and suddenly got an idea. "Hey Dragon, can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Depends on what it is Gojyo," she replied. Dragon jumped on him and grabbed him in a hug. Gojyo stood there savoring the moment.

"Well…" Gojyo started. He whispers in her ear about his plan to get back at Michiru.

"That's a great idea! I always wanted to do that to her!" Dragon said gleefully. She rubbed her hands together with anticipation.

Later that night Dragon sneaked up beside Michiru while she was sleeping next to Sanzo. She held of can of something in her hand and started getting to work before the sun came up.

"What the Hell! Who the Hell did this to me?" Michiru yelled when she found out why everyone was laughing. In a mirror that Michiru was looking in to she found out that her hair was pink and someone glued a cat plushie to her head. "I am going to kill who ever did this to me!"

"I think it suits you," Gojyo said laughing his head off. He clutched his stomach to keep himself from falling to the floor. Michiru growled at him and whacked him over the head with Sanzo's paper fan.

"What is all the noise in here?" Sanzo asked groggily as he opened his eyes. He stared at Michiru with her new look. "What the Hell happened to you?"

"Someone dyed my hair pink and glued this stupid cat plushie to my head!" Michiru yelled while shaking her fists. She punched the wall making a hole in it.

"Onee-san I like you this way! You look much cuter!" Dragon said. She jumped onto Michiru's back and hugged her. Gojyo was kind a disappointed that Dragon didn't jump on him.

"Oi! You baka (idiot)! Get the Hell off me!" Michiru yelled as Dragon began to pull on the plushie glued to her head.

"But I wanna play with the plushie!" Dragon cried.

"Not while it's stuck on my head!" Michiru replied with no affection for the air-headed girl who was now yanking the plushie from her head. Gojyo fell to the floor still laughing his head off. Goku was also on the floor laughing. Sanzo was just staring at the screen with a glare, while Hakkai just started to make breakfast with a chuckle.

"You guys are suck bakas…" Sanzo said, still glaring. Michiru knocked Dragon on the ground and went into the bathroom.

"That was so funny," laughed Goku as he got off the ground, "It made me forget about breakfast."

"It's a miracle. Goku forgets about food," Hakkai said. He stirred the pot that held their breakfast in it.

"Yeah it took me 2 hours to get the dye in her hair, but I didn't do the plushie part," Dragon said.

"That was me," Gojyo whispered, "I thought it was a nice touch." A scream came from the bathroom and Gojyo was suddenly scared. Michiru heard them…

"I am going to kill you two!" roar a very angry Michiru. She broke the door to the bathroom and rammed into Gojyo and started to choke him.

"No Michiru!" cried Dragon, "It was just a joke!" Tears were forming in her eyes and she busted out crying. "Don't hurt my Gojyo!" Everyone stopped and stared at Dragon in an odd way.

"I still killing him…" muttered Michiru who was still choking Gojyo. He was starting to turn blue in the face. Dragon reacted quickly and kicked Michiru off of Gojyo and she sat on top of him. Gojyo was gasping for breath, but he couldn't help but look at that cute ass of hers. "What the Hell? Dragon stop it right now!" Michiru yelled. She threw Dragon off her and slammed her into a wall. Dragon then got up and front-flipped over Michiru and pulled at the cat plushie that was still on her head. It ripped out with a big chink of Michiru's hair on it. Michiru grabbed her shotgun and started firing at Dragon. Dragon kept dodging the bullets and they made holes in the wall.

"OI! You are getting out of control!" Gojyo yelled over the shotgun blasts. Sanzo felt his vein pop and grabbed Michiru from behind.

"Stop it!" Sanzo said. Michiru shook his head and came to her senses. She lowered the gun to the ground. "You are such a fool Michiru!" Michiru turned around and hugged Sanzo tight. He sighed and let her hang on to him. Dragon and Gojyo got up off the ground and sat on the bed. Goku was filling his face with the brunt breakfast while Hakkai pulled out his book again.

Note: Need… Sleep… Been up all night writing this chapter. **–**Looks at reviews- None yet? I feel forgotten. Well I hope you review for this one. I won't be posting the next chapter till there is 5 reviews.


	4. Trouble in the Real World

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: **

**Dragon: Saiyuki does not belong to me. **

**Michiru: You're not even real! Of course they don't belong to you!**

**Gojyo: Dragon belongs to me though.**

**Michiru: -whacks Gojyo with paper fan- Dragon belongs to me! I just don't own Saiyuki.**

**Chapter 4: Trouble in the Real World**

Sanzo looked out into the vast desert that passed by him as Hakkai was driving Hakuryu. Gojyo and Dragon were talking about something in the back seat while Goku was sleeping. Michiru was beside him, snuggling up against his chest. He growled at the thought of her claiming him and tricking him into marrying her.

"You're always so tense Sanzo. Just relax a bit today," Hakkai suggested. Sanzo grunted in reply and looked at the road ahead.

"How far is the next town?" he asked. Michiru muttered something in her sleep and he also noticed that there were two more snores into the mix of the jeep. He looked behind him to see that Gojyo and Dragon were asleep as well. "Lazy bums…" Sanzo muttered.

"We should get there in a couple of hours, if our luck holds out," Hakkai replied to Sanzo. Sanzo grunted again and looked into the cloudless sky.

"It better…" he muttered.

Dust surrounded Hakuryu and the wind picked up at a fast speed. Hakkai tried to drive though the sandstorm only to get Hakuryu stuck. By then, everyone was awake except for Michiru.

"I'm hungry!" Goku called though the roaring storm.

"Who cares ya stupid monkey!" yelled Gojyo. The sandstorm roared around them and lifted Hakuryu into the air. Blinded by the sand no one could see that they were 50ft up in the air. Then suddenly Hakuryu slammed into the ground and knocked everyone out of the jeep. Hakuryu lay there back in his normal form and Michiru just noticed what happen when Gojyo was on top of her.

"Get off me you stupid Kappa!" Michiru yelled at kicked him off her. She looked around to notice that they were not in the desert anymore. Instead of the vast desert they were in a small town that she recognized. "Oh shit! What the Hell did you guys do?"

"Yay! We are in Onee-san's world!" Dragon cried gleefully. She grabbed Gojyo and hugged him.

"What do you mean what the Hell we did? That stupid sandstorm came out of nowhere and we just ended up here!" Sanzo yelled. Michiru glanced both ways to make sure that no one was around and got off the ground.

"Great… It's going to take me a week to get us back! We should get to my house before anyone see us…" Michiru started.

"Who the Hell are they?" a gruff voice demanded.

"Which happens to be my brother Bug…" sighed Michiru. She turned around and gave a slight wave at the crew-cut blonde hair, baby blue eyes, 20 year-old man who walked over towards them. "Umm… Hiya Bug. What's up?"

"Who are these guys?" Bug said looking at the Sanzo Party. He grabbed Dragon by the shirt and dragged her off Gojyo.

"Let go of me Nii-san! I want to be with my Gojyo!" she cried as she struggled to get free of Bug's grip.

"Hey leave Dragon alone!" Gojyo yelled at Bug. He walked up to him and got in Bug's face. "She wants to be with me!"

"I wonder what kind of food they have here," wondered Goku. He watched the scene with no interest. Hakkai was busy with Hakuryu since he got the worst of the fall.

"Maybe I should pound your face in," Bug threatens. He let go of Dragon and raised his fist in Gojyo's face. Gojyo glared at him and was knocked to the ground by getting hit on the head with a paper fan.

"This is no time to fight Kappa," Sanzo said.

"Bug stop that right now! They are my friends!" Michiru yelled. She kicked Bug in the chest and sent him flying into a tree.

"Damn you sis!" Bug choked as he got up from the ground, "When did you get stronger than me?"

"I never saw her do that before…" Sanzo remarked.

"I've been practicing since I almost got kidnapped by hamsters one time," Michiru replied.

"I would have thought that was something Dragon would say," Hakkai commented.

"They kidnapped me as well!" Dragon said. She jumped onto Gojyo's back and gave him a hug.

"You took are idiots!" Bug yelled.

"Are there any meat buns around here?" Goku asked. He looked at Bug with his big puppy dog golden eyes.

"What are meat buns?" Bug asked.

"NNNOOO!" Goku death wailed while slumping to the ground.

"We should get going… And Goku that death wail isn't going to change the fact there are no meat buns here," Michiru said pushing her hair out of her eyes. The group walked until a small house came into view. At first it looked like a dollhouse, but as you got closer it turn out to be one of those one-bedroom houses. It was black with a silver door and in the one window there was a bi-colored cat sitting on the windowsill. "Welcome to my home!"

"Kind of small…" Gojyo remarked.

"Well me and Dragon have to sleep in the same bed, but it's enough for the two of us," Michiru said.

"Then how will we fit in that house?" Sanzo asked.

"Ohh! I know! We are going to the main house right Onee-san?" Dragon chirped happily.

"The main house?" Goku pondered.

The group started walking again till another house came into view. Except some wouldn't call this a house. The building looked like there were 30 rooms on each side and it was painted black like Michiru's house. The three doors were also silver. Dragon jumped off of Gojyo's back and ran up to the first door they came to and opened the door. Bug disappeared into the mansion while the Sanzo Party gapped in awe at the main hall.

"This is one big place…" Gojyo commented.

"This is just our summer home," Dragon said, "Michiru's parents don't come here often anymore."

"Well it looks like a cozy place," Hakkai said looking at the paintings on the wall, "I wonder who painted these pictures, they seem to be mostly of dragons and fallen angels." Michiru blushed as she whispered something. "Sorry I didn't catch that."

"I painted them…" Michiru said again out loud, " It was a hobby of mine when I was younger."

"Well I want some beer. You have any around here?" Sanzo asked.

"Right though the left door and look to the right. Don't take the Budweiser though," Dragon piped up.

Suddenly the door behind them busted open and about a hundred demons filled the courtyard.

"Oi! How they Hell did they follow us?" Michiru yelled.

"Looks like we get a welcome home party," Dragon said with a glint in her eye.

Note: Ohhh… A cliffhanger… I can be so cruel at times. I was thinking of having Goku and Gojyo fight over Dragon, but I'm not sure. I know I said I wouldn't post this until I have five reviews, but I want to share this chapter before then. Here's a question for you readers: Should I do another pairing with one of the other characters? I'm thinking about bringing another girl OC in. Vote either GokuxOC, HakkaixOC, or even GokuxHakkai. Please review! It helps to know if I should change my style or not.


	5. The Secret That is No More

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: **

**Michiru: -pokes Sanzo-**

**Sanzo: Stop it…**

**Dragon: -pokes Gojyo-**

**Gojyo: You stop it too…**

**Michiru: Well I don't own Saiyuki, but I can poke them! –pokes Sanzo again-**

**Sanzo: -fires at Michiru-**

**Note: **Okay, I'm hoping this chapter is better. Been busy and all with setting up my new co-author SnowfireFox on my account since she can't get her own. Also the HSPA are starting and they are a pain. Go figure huh? So far HakkaixOC is in the lead at two votes, though I had only one review. My friends are reading this as I complete each chapter too. GokuxHakkai got one vote as well. Well please review!

**Werecat Rei- **Thanks for the review. Yeah demons in the real world are a pain. They don't last long though for some reason. Maybe because the real world can't handle the DNA of demons.

**Chapter 5: The Secret That is No More**

Demons surrounded the group in the main hall of Michiru's summerhouse; the Sanzo Party was ready to fight them.

"Back down," a cold voice called out to the demons, "Michiru is mine." The demons moved aside and a young boy of 12 came out of the shadows. He had short blonde hair, black eyes, and he was wearing a business suit with a tie. "It is nice to see you again Michiru."

"Sutorei… I never thought that you would have found out how I escaped with Dragon," Michiru said in a calm tone.

"This is Dragon's brother?" Gojyo asked. Dragon looked at Sutorei with tears in her eyes. She buried her head in Gojyo's embrace.

"Well I am surprise that you are still alive Onee-san. That will change soon. I will kill you all and take Michiru as my wife," Sutorei said.

"You will not lay a hand on my wife…" Sanzo grunted.

"Your wife you say… Well Sanzo that is really out of character for you to say," Sutorei joked.

"Hnn…" Sanzo grunted again.

"You are not laying one finger on Michiru!" Goku yelled.

"I'm not letting you touch her either brat," Gojyo said.

"I must agree with them there," Hakkai said.

"Onee-san will never belong to you Sutorei!" Dragon yelled while shaking her fists at him.

"We will see about that," Sutorei said. He disappeared and then appeared behind Michiru and grabbed her. They both disappeared in front of the rest of the group. The demons suddenly started coming after the Sanzo Party. Sanzo got out his gun and started shooting at the demons. Dragon and Goku were joining forces and knocked about three of them into the ground. Gojyo kept slicing the demons that came on him in two. Hakkai shot chi balls into the group hoping to cut their numbers.

"There are too many," Gojyo stammered. He sliced open another demon, which it was only replaced by two more. A light filled the room and the demons were destroyed by its piecing brightness.

"Need some help?" a sweet voice asked. Dragon blinked a few times before the spots cleared from her eyes. She looked at the girl in front of her. This girl looked to be about 22 years old and had silver hair with golden eyes. She was wearing a priestess kimono with sandals.

"Nina!" Dragon called out! She ran over and jumped on Nina's back.

"Hey Dragon. You can get off me now," Nina said. Dragon jumped off of Nina and return to Gojyo's side. "Where is Michiru?"

"This brat named Sutorei took her," Sanzo said.

"It's a good thing I came then. Without her, you wouldn't be able to go back to your world to save her. We will have to go the fast way, but I hope our power can hold out," Nina said.

"And how would we get back? A sandstorm bought us here for some reason," Hakkai said.

"By this…" Nina said holding out a small chain. On the end of the chain was a hour glass that had silver sand on the top and black sand on the bottom. "It's called the Silverfayt after the maker of the charm. There are currently three known Silverfayts that exist today that me, Michiru, and one other person has."

"You seem very knowledgeable about other worldly artifacts," Hakkai commented. He studied the hourglass with interest.

"Yes that is because I am a Keiji Kakari (time keeper). I am the keeper of this hourglass and of the portals of our worlds," Nina said, "Also I am from another world myself. One that was destroyed long ago however."

"That seems very interesting. Maybe once we get out of this mess we could talk more," Hakkai suggested.

"Are you two done yapping? We need to get Michiru back!" Sanzo yelled at them. Nina smiled and walked around the group in a circle, silver sand fell to the ground as she took each step. When the circle was complete, a single black grain of sand fell onto the pile of silver that spouted into silver flames around them. Then everything went black.

Michiru and Sutorei 

Michiru open her eyes to see that see was tied up to a tree. A tree… You think that the villain would think of a better place to put his prisoner. But still a tree? Michiru cleared her vision and looked around at the surroundings. They were back in the desert and demons were all around the tree guarding her.

"You stupid kid! You're supposed to be a mastermind and all you can think of is tying me to a tree! You baka!" Michiru yelled.

"Oh shut up Michiru! You are always annoying when you yell!" Sutorei exclaimed. He was sitting on the ground just a few feet in front of her.

"Then why do you like me then?" Michiru asked.

"I like you for your power. I want to wield that power for myself," Sutorei replied.

"And how in the name of Hell did you get though that portal?" asked Michiru.

"That is my secret now," he said.

"Baka…" grunted Michiru. She looked around again and smirked. While she was wasting time talking to her captor, her hands were busy with the knife she had up her sleeve. Soon the ropes fell to the ground. "As I said… You are just another baka. You didn't even do the most important step when taking a prisoner. Make sure to strip them of all their weapons." Michiru pulled out her shotgun and pointed it at Sutorei. "Do you want to beg for your life, or take it like a man?" she asked.

"Heh… You are just a novice yourself Michiru," Sutorei replied. Michiru tried to step forward and found out she couldn't move her feet. She struggled against power and then relaxed. She slipped her hand in her pocket trying to get something out of it. "Looking for this?" he asked. Sutorei held out a chain with the Silverfayt on it. He dangle it just out of her reach.

"I'll get you yet Sutorei Ryushiro!" Michiru yelled.

**Note: ** I didn't do any pairing plot with Nina yet since I was hoping for more reviews. Next chapter there will be a HakkaixNina pairing. My co-author is going to be mad though, she suggested GokuxHakkai lol.


	6. Once Upon A World

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: **

**Nina: Since Michiru is a little tied up I am going to say the famous line.**

**Dragon: But I wanna say it!**

**Nina: I'm the oldest here Dragon so I am saying it.**

**Dragon: But…**

**Nina: Michiru does not own Saiyuki.**

**Dragon: Dang…**

**Chapter 6: Once Upon A World**

Hakkai opened his eyes and blinked a few times to see that he was back in the desert. Hakuryu was on his shoulder chirping in a pleasant tone. He scans the area around him to only see Nina beside him. "Where are the others?"

"There could have been a time lapse since there was so many of us traveling," Nina replied. She got up off the ground and glanced at the vast desert before them. "They should be falling around here soon, but we have to wait until then."

"So what do you want to do in the mean time?" Hakkai asked. He stroked Hakuryu's spine with his left hand.

"We could just stand here and talk or just stand here in silence," Nina suggested. She pulled out a small silver pocket mirror and stared into it.

"Well why don't you tell me about yourself?" Hakkai suggested back. Hakkai suddenly felt hot even though he was used to the hot weather of the desert. As Hakkai stared into Nina's eyes, his heart started to beat faster that he felt once before. _No it couldn't be… Could it?_

"Well… When I was 15 years old…" Nina started.

_Flashback_

_Nina of 15 years was running down the streets of Ferndelea in hopes to get to her graduation from the priestess academy in time. The Mystic Light Priestess Academy was the most proclaimed school across the land. "I have to get there in time!" Nina said out loud to herself. She raced down the streets and saw the gates up ahead. The gates were slowing closing since they were getting ready for the ceremony. "Wait! I'm not in yet!" Nina yelled over the crowd that was surround the walls in hoping to catch a glimpse of the famous Ceremony of Light. A tremor shook the earth and Nina tripped to the ground. She didn't know what was happening as people began to run and scream for their lives. She tried to get up, but a foot landed on her back that sent her back to the ground and she got dirt in her mouth. _

"_Here," a young voice said as they held out their arm, "We must hurry and get out of here. Shelia is going to destroy this world." Nina grabbed the hand and lifted herself from the road. She looked up to see a girl of 10 years with raven black hair and golden eyes lifting her up with an unnatural strength. _

"_Who is Shelia?" Nina asked the strange girl. Nina wondered how this young child seems calm in the middle of all the panic. She didn't even flinch when a rock landed two feet away from her._

"_Shelia is the entity that is destroying this world. She also destroyed many worlds before this one," came the reply. "She is the one that devours the world that is about to die to make a new world from it."_

"_That makes some sense… Where do I go then? If this world as you say is destroyed I will have no where to go will I now?" Nina asked. The girl smiled and pulled hard on Nina's arm. She took out what look like an hourglass filled with both black and silver grains of sand. The girl held onto the silver side and shook the hourglass in the air. Black grains sprinkled into the air and it looked at it ripped right though the fabrics of the space itself. A white light came from the rip and the girl pushed Nina though it while never letting her go. The bright white light filled her eyes and blinded Nina. _

_Once Nina was able to get her eyesight back she saw a green forest with lush trees around her. The trees were not like the ones she knew from her world, they had pink petals on the branches. There was a small house in front of her that was made from what looked like black stones. The wind shook the trees around here in a gentle way like she has never seen before. The clearing with the house felt peaceful. _

"_I'm glad that you like it here," a soft tone cracked with age said, "It's been awhile since Michiru brought someone home here."_

"_Granny Silverfayt don't scare the poor girl! Her world was just destroyed!" cried Michiru. She put her hand on Nina and lifted her from the ground. "Don't worry about Granny here. She's more senile than anything." Michiru smiled at Nina and put out her hand. "I'm Michiru Lee!"_

"_I'm Priestess Nina Kashoku. It is a pleasure to meet you Michiru and Mrs. Silverfayt." Nina made a slight bow to the old woman. _

"Granny is just fine Nina. Since you have no home now you can stay with me and become one of the Keiji Kakari," Granny said.

"_Keiji Kakari?" Nina said in confusion. _

"_Time Keeper as we call it. I would love to have a friend to travel with!" Michiru said smiling. _

"_Ok! I might have left my old life, but there is no reason why I shouldn't start a new one!" Nina said happily._

_End of Flashback_

"Wow, that's quite a story Nina. To think that there is something that destroys worlds," Hakkai said. He got off from the ground and helped Nina up.

"Well I never really learned much about Shelia. Michiru would be able to explain more," Nina replied.

"If we ever get her back," Hakkai said.

"What are you saying Hakkai? We will get Michiru back!" a stern voice said. Sanzo walked up to Hakkai and put the barrel of his gun in his face. "Are you saying that we can't save her?"

"No… No… Sanzo…" Hakkai said calmly.

"Nice to see the rest of the gang drop in," Nina mused.

"You're telling me. I'm hurting all over from the fall," Goku said.

Gojyo was lying on the ground with Dragon on top of him. He was currently choking since Dragon was sitting on top of his head.

"Geff off me…" Gojyo grunted trying to get some air.

"Opps… Sorry luv," Dragon apologized after jumping off him.

"So what should we do now?" Goku asked.

Silence crept across the group as they heard a loud scream in the distance. They could clearly hear the profanity that was being said.

"We just follow the curses," Nina joked. No one found it funny.

**Note: **I've been sick so that's why it took me so long to get this chapter done. Plus my brother just moved out and he took his PS2 with him. Now how am I supposed to play my Inu Yasha game? Aww… Well… I hope I get more reviews soon. If there is anything I can do to improve my writing skills then please tell me. That way I can help you enjoy the story more. . Till we meet again!

Snowfire Fox: You are so mean! I wanted GokuxHakkai! I'm your co-author! –cries-

Michiru: Hehe… Well the readers want HakkaixOC so I had to comply.

Snowfire: You're still mean!

Michiru: That's just life.


	7. It's Raining Foxes

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: **

**Snowfire Fox: We do not own Saiyuki.**

**Michiru: No we don't, but you might have heard a rumor from the hamsters that we are trying to steal the rights for them…**

**Snowfire Fox: 0.0**

**Michiru: Do not believe the hamsters! They are lying to you! We are not trying to steal Saiyuki!**

**Snowfire Fox: -,-'**

**Werecat Rei- **Thanks! I know that it was sad about the world dying, but that is just what happens when a world is ready to die. Well from my imagination anyway. I'm glad that you love my story!

**Chapter 7: It's Raining Foxes**

"I can't believe they left me behind!" yelled a girl dressed in bellbottom blue jeans, black gloves, a red long sleeve shirt, a white belt, and a pair of white sneakers. Anger flared in her brown eyes as she stared around the house where everything was in ruins from what look liked a demon attack. "I'm so gonna kill Michiru!" The wind blew her dirty blonde hair with one red stripe on the right side and one blue stripe on the left side of her hair. A white fireball was forming in her hand.

"Umm… hi Snowfire Fox…" said Bug who just came down from his room to see the mess. "What the Hell happen here?"

"How should I know? I just got here!" Snowfire yelled at him. A vein throb on her forehead and she made the fireball disappear. "This isn't the time to fight," she said relaxing. She turned away from Bug and pulled out the familiar silver chain with the hourglass on the end.

"Hey wait? Where are you going?" Bug asked.

"I got business to attend to. Something happen here and I don't like it. Do me a favor will ya? Send a message to Granny Silverfayt that someone else found a way though the rips of the worlds," Snowfire said. Bug nodded his head and went back up to his room. He was too lazy to clean up the mess himself. Snowfire watch him leave and shook the silver side of the hourglass in the air. A portal appeared before Snowfire and she went though it.

Snowfire Fox appeared on the other side of the portal and she felt herself falling towards the ground.

"AHHH! How can anyone put up with this!" she cried as she plummeted towards the ground. She closed her eyes and felt herself land on something soft.

"Grap!" someone grunted. Snowfire Fox opened her eyes and saw herself on top of a guy. She recognized him in an instant.

"Goku! I finally get to meet you! Yay!" she screamed while attempting to choke him with a hug.

"Snowfire Fox! I haven't seen you for some time!" Dragon said excitedly. She hugged Snowfire while she was still hugging Goku. Gojyo just watched the girls with amusement while Nina was sweat dropping.

"You're choking me…" Goku choked out. Snowfire Fox let go of Goku and rolled off him. Dragon rolled off right with her without letting go.

"Sorry… Oh! Hey Dragon! I didn't know you were here too. And you're here too Nina! Where is Michiru?" Snowfire said in her usual never ending chatter.

"Sutorei kidnapped her…" Dragon whispered. Gojyo put his arms around Dragon to comfort her.

"Don't worry. At least we know that we are on the right trail. We will get Michiru back," Gojyo said in a soft tone.

"Then let's go get her!" Sanzo yelled at them.

"Hakaryu I think we may need your help here," Hakkai said to the white dragon.

"Yerr!" Hakaryu replied. He flew off of Hakkai's shoulder and changed into his jeep form. Everyone climbed in and they were off towards to where they heard the curses a moment before.

(Back With Michiru)

"-beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep-!" screamed Michiru with an onslaught of curses not suitable for this story.

"My you have such a dirty mouth dear Michiru. Tsk… tsk…" Sutorei said.

"The better to curse you with!" Michiru replied. She spat on Sutorei's face, right in the eye. "Bingo!" She was tried to the tree again which just pissed her off even more. So far she killed about 50 of his demon bodyguards before they could tie her up again and take her shotgun away. She even bit one on the neck.

"Bah! You bitch!" Sutorei spat as he wiped his face off. "I don't know why it had to be you. You and your stupid Silverfayt!" He was about to punch her in the stomach when a bullet flew past his head. "Ahh… I see the gang is here."

"You got that right punk. We are here to save Michiru!" Gojyo said getting his crescent blade ready.

"Hands off my wife!" Sanzo growled. He put his hand in his robes and pulled out a pack of his favorite smokes and lit one up.

"I don't really like to fight, but you leave me no choice," Hakkai said while forming a chi ball in his hands.

"I won't let you harm her," Nina said pulling out her staff from thin air. Her staff was made of oak and had dark red roses growing from the top of them.

"I only know of what found out, but now that I know more I will defend my best friend," Snowfire Fox said. A white fireball appeared in her hand and her eyes seem to glow with a powerful energy.

"Sutorei Ryushiro! You have done bad deeds in the past, but this is your worst deed yet!" Dragon said with an unusual anger, "I will defeat you and save Michiru!" Her eyes flared at Sutorei and was about to attack but…

"I didn't need saving in the first place you bakas! What use is it for him tying me to a tree?" Michiru yelled at her close friends. Tears fell from her eyes in happiness that she knew she still had friends, but the fight wasn't over yet. "Sutorei Ryushiro! You are hereby put to death for the chaos you cause to the other worlds. I, Keiji Kakari Michiru Lee, the Silverfayt-in-waiting, proclaimed it."

"You are so full of yourself!" Sutorei yelled. "You a Silverfayt! Don't make me laugh. That would be like your little husband Sanzo killing me."

"That can be arranged…" Sanzo said. He clicked back the hammer and aimed for Sutorei.

"Then this is where the battle starts," Sutorei said with a grin. About 200 hundred demons appeared around the whole party and were ready to attack. Sutorei disappeared from the middle of the battlefield and appeared on the outside. "Kill them all!" he ordered.

"Now things are interesting…" Goku said charging into battle. He swung at the demons that came after him and kept hitting them at a fast rate.

"I don't like fighting, but this time I can make an exception," Snowfire Fox said as she started throwing fireballs into the onslaught of demons that came at her.

"You are not worthy to live another day," Nina said as her staff hit the demons. She ducked quickly as one of the demons came at her from behind.

"I'm really sorry to so this," Hakkai said as he fired chi balls at the demons. Hakaryu was beside him trying to flame the demons coming from behind.

"Is this all you throw at us. I can defeat these guys in my sleep," Gojyo joked. He started slicing the demons in half and blood stained the ground from where they stood.

"It's time to party!" Dragon shouted with glee as she punched and kicked at the demons. Dragon ducked when a dagger came flying in between the demons and was aimed for her head. Though the opening she could see Sutorei smiling.

"That's it! Sanzo we are definitely getting a divorce after this. Sutorei is mine!" Michiru yelled as Sanzo fired at Sutorei who was dodging.

"Wish granted! I never like you anyway!" Sanzo yelled. He started firing at the demons behind him and went into the mess of the battle.

"So it is just me and you Michiru. I kinda liked it this way. I will get your power the one way I wanted to,"  
Sutorei said. Michiru nodded and looked at her friends fighting for her. They all were getting tried so she knew she would have to end this fast. Concentrating hard, Michiru focused all her energy to her hand. With a silver light a sword appeared in it.

"This is the end for you, but a new beginning for me. I won't fail!" Michiru said. Then she charged at Sutorei with a raging force.

**Note: **It's not close from being over yet! I have plenty more to write. There will be a sad part in the next chapter and hopefully I will be able to introduce Snowfire Fox more. R&R!


	8. The Sacrifice

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: **

**Dragon: I do not own Saiyuki!**

**Michiru: You can't own anything anyway…**

**Snowfire Fox: There is a hamster behind you.**

**Michiru: Ahhh! Where?**

**Dragon: On your head…**

**Michiru: -flails arms around- Get it off me!**

**Snowfire Fox: We do not own Saiyuki and Michiru is insane. Thank you!**

**Caution: This Chapter is rated Mature for content. Be warned since this is the only chapter that will have this content. Thank you!**

**Chapter 8: The Sacrifice**

The battlefield was filled with the bodies of dead demons. Everyone had a few wounds on them, though none of the Sanzo Party nor the girls had severe wounds. In the middle of the frenzy is where the real battle was just beginning. Michiru was charging at Sutorei with her broadsword in hand. Sutorei had his katana ready to cut her in two. Everyone could feel the power of the force that the two were emitting and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them. The swords clashed together with such a force that the demons stopped fighting to watch the intense battle. Snowfire Fox noticed the sudden blast and stopped as well after blasting the demon in front of her.

"One of them in going to die," she said out loud. Goku heard Snowfire and put away his Nyoi-Bo. He also looked at the clashing of the swords from Sutorei and Michiru.

"Wow! If only I could fight one of them. They have so much power!" Goku exclaimed. The rest of the group stopped as well once the demons stop resisting to see what was going on. Sanzo was smiling at Michiru.

"At least I got rid of her…" he smirked.

"Aww… And you were such a great couple too," teased Gojyo. A bullet flew past his head and hit a demon that wasn't looking behind him. "That was aimed at me wasn't it?"

"Could have been," retorted Sanzo. He glanced back at the battle before him and felt a shiver down his spine. _If I were up against these two, I wouldn't be able to beat them, _he thought.

-Clash-

-Clang-

Michiru struggled to counter the next hit as Sutorei slashed his sword against her shoulder. Blood trickled to the ground, but she ignored the pain that shot up though her arm. _I'm not going to falter against this SOB, _she thought. Michiru stabbed her sword though Sutorei's defense and nicked him in the chest. With a brief break the two went back to the clashing and clanging of their swords hitting against each other.

"You should just give up and die Michiru. My skills are far too good for you to hold out against much longer," Sutorei said in a gleeful tone.

"Never! I'll defeat you for the sake of my friends! Especially for the sake of Dragon who is like a sister to me!" Michiru shouted. _He's right. I even wonder how long I can hold out for…_

Sutorei smiled as their swords clash again and he felt Michiru get weaker. He knew that her strength was faltering. Soon he would deliver the fatal blow to Michiru and take her power for his own. She swung her sword at him and he saw the opening he needed.

"Good bye Michiru Lee!" Sutorei said. Then he plunged the sword into her stomach. Or so he thought.

Michiru swung her sword to try to off balance Sutorei and saw that he found an opening though her defense. As she saw his sword head for her stomach she waited for the pain and the coldness that she would feel in death. It never came. In front of Michiru was Dragon. Blood was dripping down the sword that was meant for her. Gojyo gasped in shock as he saw her body fall to the ground. Everyone in the group watched in horror at the scene.

"The stupid baka. She got in my way," Sutorei said with no feeling in his tone. Michiru bent down to the ground and held Dragon in her arms. Tears were rushing down from her eyes.

"Michiru… I cou… couldn't let him ki… kill you. Tell Go… Gojyo that I love him," Dragon stuttered. Michiru held her closer as Hakkai came next to her trying to heal the wound with his chi. He shook his head sadly.

"There is nothing I can do. It's not within my power," he said softly.

"It's okay. You were a great sister to me Dragon. You rest now…" Michiru cried. Dragon smiled and the light in her eyes disappeared. Gojyo cried out in pain as he looked at Dragon's limped form.

"I will kill you… you… bastard!" Gojyo yelled. Michiru let Dragon's body lay on the ground and she stared at Sutorei who was smiling at his dead sister.

"Leave this to me Gojyo! Dragon gave her life to save me. I will give her vengeance. I won't let her die in vain!" Michiru shouted.

Snowfire Fox and Nina watched in horror at their fallen comrade. Tears weld up in their eyes as they realize that they will never see their happy-go-lucky friend again. "You get him Michiru!" they shouted in union.

Anger filled Michiru eyes as she looked at Sutorei. A new strength formed inside her as she held up her sword at him. "This is where it ends Sutorei!"

"No… This is where it begins," Sutorei retorted. He charged at her with his sword ready to cut of her head. Just as her reached her he felt pain ripping though his body and then nothing. He fell into darkness, never to awaken again.

Michiru fell to the ground as exhaustion steeped in her body. She panted for air as the heat of the desert finally caught up with her. The sword beside her disappeared in a fading light. She looked at the head that was once Sutorei's on the ground. His eyes were still blinking at her in a menacing gaze as the brain was slowly dying. Snowfire Fox and Nina came up and put their arms around Michiru as they all begun to cry again. Sanzo walked over to Dragon's body and preformed the ritual rights to send Dragon's spirit to the afterlife. Gojyo was holding her hand and tears fell upon her limp chest. The one person that he loved would never be with him again.

"I have to do something…" Goku said. He looked around in one of the bags lying on the ground and found something at last. He walked over to Dragon's body and placed a box of strawberry pocky on her. "It was her last box."

Meanwhile Hakkai was readying the fire that would set Dragon's body ablaze. Michiru got up and walked over to Gojyo.

"It's time…" she said, her voice soft from crying. Michiru and Gojyo lifted Dragon's body up and took her over to the pile of dry logs that would send Dragon away forever. Sanzo started the cremation ceremony as Michiru lit the fire. She looked at the burning corpse of her adoptive sister and smiled.

"It is the end…" Michiru said.

"No it is just the beginning of the bigger battle," Snowfire Fox said.

**Note: **I know it's sad. Dragon died. I'm still crying from what I've written. I'm going to miss writing about her a lot! –cries- And don't just say that I could have let her live. I don't decide how the story works I just write them and then I find out what I write afterwards. Snowfire Fox is helping out of course with the plot as well with the input. She is currently working on her own story and the one we are working on together. Well I have to go! R&R!


	9. The Calm Before The Storm

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: **

**Michiru: I do not own Saiyuki but I would like a moment of silence for Dragon.**

**Goku: I'm hungry…**

**Sanzo: -whack-**

Michiru: … Gojyo: I miss Dragon… 

**Michiru: We all do. Now on with the story.**

**Illuminati-** I understand how you feel. I'm not going to overshadow the Sanzo gang the whole time. You'll see what I mean when it's time!

Werecat Rei- No I agree, it wasn't her time to die. I miss her as well, but it needed to be done for the future of this story. I'm glad that you like it so far! . 

**Chapter 9: The Calm Before the Storm**

_Darkness surrounds the truth as it swirls between the worlds. The entity that lives there looks at a figure in it's hand and nods as the figure speaks. "This world is next since the Silverfayt-in-Waiting is there. I will go prepare the way for you to come though the dark world. Do not fail me Shelia," the figure says. The darkness starts to swirl again making the image fade._

Michiru woke up in the back of the jeep spread out across Gojyo, Goku, and Nina. Her legs were on Goku, who was eating food from out of thin air; her stomach was on Nina, who was looking into the desert; and her head and chest was on Gojyo, who was on cloud nine and trying to slip his fingers into dangerous territory.

-Whack-

Michiru hit Gojyo over the head before fixing herself upright between Goku and Nina. Snowfire Fox was sitting between Sanzo and Hakkai talking happily to Hakkai and Sanzo just had his piss off look on his face. Yawning and stretching her arms above her head, Michiru recalled the dream she had. _Can the figure be him? If it is, then the Sanzo Party has a lot more work to do as they go West. Damn it all…_

-Bang-

A bullet streaked past her cheek as Sanzo fired his gun at Goku and Gojyo who was trying to choke him. "Will you two shut the Hell up already? I have a headache!" Sanzo exclaimed while firing another bullet at them. Gojyo let go of Goku and sat back down in his seat. Michiru realized that she didn't hear the commotion around her since she was deep in thought. She noticed the look Nina gave her and turn her head away.

"So Snowfire Fox, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Hakkai asked.

"Well… I love Strawberry Pocky and I was Michiru's first friend in Highschool. I have an annoying little brother who I hate. And… And… I'm clueless right now," Snowfire Fox said. She pulled out a box of Strawberry Pocky and started to eat the contents of the box.

"Interesting…" Hakkai chuckled. Goku stared at Snowfire Fox with interest.

"I'm hungry…" Goku said.

"Shut up! We are all hungry right about now!" Gojyo yelled. Just then the sound of stomachs grumbling could be heard from the whole group. Michiru sighed when she realized that they would need to eat something soon. She closed her eyes for a bit and soon fell back to sleep.

Nina sighed as she felt Michiru's head on her shoulder fast asleep. It has been a long trip for all of them since the incident with Dragon and all. Being a priestess, Nina could sense that darkness was brewing somewhere. Coldness gripped her as a chill went down her neck. _This is only the calm before the storm_, she thought.

"I'm still hungry!" Goku cried. Snowfire Fox sighed and threw a box of chocolate pocky at him.

"Eat that monkey," Snowfire Fox said.

"Yay!" Goku cried and he bit off the top of the box and started consuming the pocky in 10 seconds. Snowfire Fox twitched as he finished the last bit of pocky.

"You are so lucky that wasn't my strawberry pocky!" she said sternly. She climbed over the seat and started choking Goku. "You never eat pocky like that!"

Meanwhile the two where fighting, Gojyo was lost in his own thoughts. Only when he was hit on the back on the head by Goku's foot he got in the tussle as well. Nina could only sigh as Michiru was also kicked in the head and started yelling.

"You stupid Bakas! You guys are going to get it!" Michiru yelled as she started punching Gojyo upside the head. Hakkai sighed and kept on smiling. It was good to see everyone having fun again.

"All four of you shut the Hell up!" Sanzo yelled as he fired his gun at them.

Finally after two minutes and 30 bullets later the group was settled down. This time Nina took her chance to slide into the front seat to get away from her insane friends. She looked at Hakkai and then looked quickly away blushing a bit.

"Are you okay Miss Nina?" Hakkai asked in a gentle tone.

"I… I… I'm fine," Nina stammered. She lowered her glaze to the bottom of Hakaryu trying not to look at Hakkai. Hakkai concentrated on the road ahead of him and didn't glance at Nina. He felt afraid that he might get hurt again like before. He didn't want that to happen.

Sanzo was just sitting these taking in the peace that was around him. No monkey complaining about food, no stupid kappa complaining about the monkey, no crazy, psycho bitches wielding shotguns or fireballs causing havoc to the monkey and kappa. Complete peace. He glanced into the back seat to see the troublesome foursome sleeping. Goku was leaning on Snowfire Fox and was mentioning food in his sleep, Snowfire Fox was leaning on Gojyo with a box of strawberry pocky in one hand, Gojyo leaning on Snowfire Fox with a bump on his head so Sanzo knew why he was sleeping, and Michiru was lying on top of all of them stretched out. He slowly closed his own eyes and fell asleep soon after.

**Note: **Yes I know. This chapter is a little bit shorter. I was on spring break and been busy with college applications as well. Next time the Sanzo Party get to meet the maker of the Silverfayt and they find out that they will have to delay traveling West for some time. See you next chapter!


	10. The Surprise Visit

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: **

Snowfire Fox: We do not own Saiyuki. 

**Michiru: We don't even own the meat buns.**

**Goku: Meat buns? Where?**

**Snowfire Fox: No we don't… 0.-**

**Werecat Rei: **Yes I updated and here is the new chapter just for you. –laughs- I'm going to take my files home before summer vacation so I can write from home as well. That way you don't have to wait 3 months for an update.

**Chapter 10: The Surprise Visit**

It has been six days since the Sanzo Party left the last town behind them. Now they were traveling though a forest, which was a good change of not seeing the desert all the time. It was dark now and they stopped to make camp for the night. Lucky for them that Goku didn't eat all the food yet. The fire in the middle of the clearing was flickering in the night and the group was relaxing around it.

"Man… It is so calm tonight," Snowfire Fox commented. She was laying on her sleeping bag looking up at the stars.

"I agree. I love looking at the stars," Goku replied, he was laying right next to her on his own sleeping bag.

"Sleepy…" Michiru murmured. She was stretched out on her sleeping bag and looking at Sanzo who was smoking a smoke and staring out into space. Nina and Hakkai were closer to the fire and were cleaning the dishes from their dinner earlier. Gojyo disappeared into a tree and hasn't been seen since dinner. Sanzo got up from where he sat and went towards his sleeping bag on the edge of the clearing away from everyone else. From the glare he was giving everyone you could tell that he didn't want to be waken up.

"Why do they leave us to do the dishes?" Nina muttered, an vein throbbed on her head as she wipe the plate she was holding clean.

"Leave them be… Even Goku is being quiet tonight which is unusual," Hakkai replied smiling. "It feels calm for once."

"Too calm if you ask me. Something is going to happen tonight," Nina said in a calm tone.

"So you felt the presence as well?" Hakkai asked.

"For the last hour I felt it. I wonder if the others did yet?" Nina wondered. She glanced at Michiru who was dozing by the edge of the clearing in her sleeping bag. She rolled out of the sleeping bag and into the forest and they heard a scream cried out.

"You baka! Go away!" Michiru yelled from a distant. Nina, Hakkai, Snowfire Fox, and Goku rushed into the forest where Michiru disappeared to and found her facing a small dark figure. The dark figure was hitting Michiru over the head with a staff.

"Don't talk to me that way baka! Do you know how hard it was to climb out of that tree after the fall?" the figure said. Nina and Snowfire Fox busted out laughing as they recognized the figure.

"Granny Silverfayt!" Snowfire Fox cried.

"Who the Hell woke me up?" Sanzo yelled as he appeared in the middle of the commotion.

"It seems that this is the maker of that interesting hourglass that the girls have," Hakkai mused.

"What is with this old Honey here?" Gojyo asked as he jumped out of a tree. Granny Silverfayt took her staff and threw it at Gojyo's head knocking him to the ground.

"Respect your elders Kappa!" she ordered.

"Cockroach got beaten by a Grandma!" Goku snickered. He fell to the ground laughing his head off as Gojyo lay on the ground holding his head.

"Why did you do that Grandma!" Gojyo yelled at her.

"Because you have no respect for your elders ya stupid Kappa," replied Granny Silverfayt in her crack voice. She picked up her staff from the ground, which happens to be four feet taller than her. So you can tell how she looks compare to the rest of the group.

"Go away! I don't want you here!" Michiru yelled at Granny.

"Well I'm here so listen up! Shelia is being controlled by Nero," Granny Silverfayt said after hitting Michiru lightly on the head.

"You mean Michiru's dark-self?" Snowfire Fox asked.

"I don't know any other Nero…" Michiru grumbled, "I knew it! I knew that was the reason the old hag came!"

"Ya stupid baka! Is that how you treat someone who trained you since you were 3 years old?" Granny yelled at her.

"Ya stupid old hag!"

"Baka!"

"Old hag!"

-Bang-

"Will you two shut the Hell up!" Sanzo yelled at he fired at the two fighting cats. They glared at each other and then turned away. Nina sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. Snowfire Fox just giggled with amusement at the two fighting.

"And I thought Goku and Gojyo were bad," Hakkai sighed while watching the scene, "Are they always like this?"

"Yep… They are always like this, but they do care about one another. Something must be wrong if Granny Silverfayt is here," Snowfire Fox said.

"What do you think is wrong?" Goku asked.

"The Dark-Saiyuki World…" Michiru muttered out loud.

"Dark-Saiyuki World?" Gojyo repeated.

"This is the light side of your world. The other side is a mirror of this world where everyone has a counter part. That is why the hourglass has two sides. Silver is for traveling to other light worlds and the black sand is for traveling to the Dark version of the current world you're in or to escape a world that is dying. For the people of the worlds themselves they have counter-parts with different personalities, or just different views on the world itself," Nina explained.

"I wonder if there is a dark version of the Merciful Goddess…" Sanzo wondered trying to imagine a nice Merciful Goddess.

"Most likely there is," Granny Silverfayt said, "But that isn't the reason I'm here. I'm here because Nero is in the Dark-Saiyuki World and has brainwashed Shelia into trying to destroy this world before it's time."

"Arrggg…. Why can't he just leave me alone? He is so lucky I can't kill him!" Michiru growled while punching the ground.

"Why can't you kill him?" Goku asked.

"Because Nero is her Dark self. Unlike the rest of us who have the same gender Dark selves the Silverfayts have the opposite gender for their Dark selves. Lucky for me though my Dark self died long ago," Snowfire Fox said.

"Yes it is because I need you to take these nice gentleman to stop Nero in the Dark-Saiyuki World. Michiru can't go because of Nero, and Nina needs to be here to watch her," Granny said.

"I can take care of myself!" Michiru yelled.

"The last time you almost burnt the house to the ground," Nina said.

"It wasn't my fault the cake was baking too slow…" Michiru replied. Sanzo took all the information in and suddenly realized the request.

"No… No… No! We are not going to any other place except West!" Sanzo yelled.

"You can't go West if there is no West," Snowfire Fox said.

"What do you mean?" Gojyo asked.

"What she is saying that if this world is destroyed then you can't finish your trip West," Michiru said.

"Make your choice by Sunrise tomorrow then Sanzo. I'll still be here to hear it," Granny said making a place for herself on the hard ground. Michiru sighed and went back to her sleeping bag. _So there journey is on halt for an ever greater journey…_

**Note: **Well that was fast for me. Looks like Michiru can't continue with the Sanzo Party for a while but Snowfire Fox can! In the next chapter… The Decision! Review please!


	11. The Decision

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: **

**Goku: I don't own myself.**

**Snowfire Fox: No it's we don't own Saiyuki.**

**Goku: I want food…**

**Snowfire Fox: -sigh- We do not own Saiyuki.**

**Werecat Rei: **You really think so? Maybe he does or maybe he doesn't. Just have to read to find out!

Chapter 11: The Decision 

While the girls were on one side of the clearing the Sanzo Party was sitting there and discussing about if they should help them out or not.

"I said no. We need to keep traveling West. I'm not going to help them," Sanzo said plainly.

"Sanzo if what they said is true then we don't have a choice. We can't go West if there is no West anymore to go to," Hakkai said while petting Hakaryu on his head.

"I'm not changing my mind. This is just like the time we had to go back for the Kappa here because of that God person," Sanzo grunted.

"I want to help Snowfire Fox. It would be fun just to travel with her!" Goku gleefully said.

"It would be nice to get away from that crazy psycho bitch," Gojyo commented glancing over at Michiru.

"Ahcoo!" Michiru sneezed. Gojyo froze in place as Michiru turned around to see if she could hear what they were talking about.

"Gojyo you should watch what you say. You know how she can get. Remember the time you glued that plushie to her head while Dragon dyed it pink… (Ch. 3) Oh… I'm sorry…" Hakkai said as he lowered his tone when he realized what he said. Sadness flickered in Gojyo's eyes and then he smiled.

"Yeah I remember. I got a major beating after that," Gojyo chuckled as he remembered what he and Dragon did to Michiru.

"Those were the good old days. She made great meals," Goku said.

"We are getting off track here! What do I have to do to make you guys see it from my point of view?" Sanzo yelled.

"Sorry…" Gojyo apologized. He looked down at the ground.

"I still say that we should go," Hakkai said.

"I'm hungry…" Goku whined.

**(Over With The Girls)**

Michiru was still staring at the men to see who made her sneeze when Nina put her arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Michiru. Let's continue the game already," Nina said.

"Fine… Do you have any twos?" Michiru asked.

"Go Bat," Nina replied. "Got any threes Snowfire?"

"Go Cat," Snowfire Fox said. "Got any sevens Michiru?"

"Arg… Here!" Michiru said while throwing the seven card at Snowfire Fox.

"Got any fives?" she asked Snowfire Fox.

"Go Dragon!" Snowfire Fox replied.

"Wahh! Don't remind me of her!" Michiru cried. Nina grabbed Michiru as she started to wail. Michiru felt the tears rushing down her eyes.

**(Back with the Boys)**

"I wish someone would shut her up…" Sanzo grumbled as Michiru was wailing across the clearing. His vein throbbed on his forehead as the wailing continued.

"Hey shut up over there!" Gojyo yelled across the clearing. Michiru looked up and glared at him, Her eyes seem to be shining a red eerie glow. "Ok… Never mind then…" Gojyo shivered at the cold glare.

"You are such a baka…" Sanzo complained.

"Well getting back onto the subject of going or not…" Hakkai started saying.

"I still say no. I am not going," Sanzo said firmly.

**(Sunrise)**

Granny Silverfayt was waiting on a tree stump by the edge of the clearing when the Sanzo party came up. Michiru was sleeping on the other side of the clearing while Nina was making breakfast on the fire. Snowfire Fox was sitting on the ground next to Granny.

"So what is your decision?" Granny asked.

"We are not going. We must continue West," Sanzo said firmly.

"There won't be no West if you don't go ya fool of a priest!" Snowfire Fox yelled.

"Snowfire calm down. I was afraid that you would say that Sanzo. So I will make you go," Granny Silverfayt said.

"You are not…"

Granny got off the stump and took out the Silverfayt in her pocket. Sanzo looked down and noticed that they were surround by black sand on the ground. She shook the silver side and sprinkle the silver grains of sand unto the black sand and a black flame appeared around the Sanzo party and Snowfire Fox.

"Why you old tricking…" Sanzo started, but it was too late, they were engulfed by a black light and disappeared.

Michiru opened her eyes to see Granny smiling and Nina finishing breakfast. She open her mouth wide in a yawn and got up.

"I bet Sanzo is pissed off now," Nina said.

"He is always pissed off. He'll get over it. You didn't have to trick them though Granny," Michiru said.

"Of yes I did. I knew he would refuse. Now I must be off doing what I do best…" Granny started saying.

"Drinking Sake and smoking the old pipe," Nina and Michiru finished.

"Hehe… You girls know me well," Granny said as she went though the silver portal she just made.

The girls started eating breakfast and sat around the fire.

"Now what do we do?" Michiru asked.

"We wait…" Nina replied. She took a piece of egg and put it in her mouth.

"We can't wait forever. I should be there helping them," Michiru complained.

"Now you know you can't go to the dark world. Nero would kill you," Nina said.

"He can try…" Michiru grunted.

To be continued…

**Note: **Hello my happy readers! Now as planned the Sanzo party get to save the world in a way they never thought they would. Now in the next chapter I will be doing it from the Dark Sanzo Group's view to introduce them right. I hope you will enjoy it. Also I might be a little slower updating since I will be switching back and forth from this fanfic and my Naruto fanfic. See you in the next chapter, Chapter 12: The Dark World of Saiyuki.


	12. The Dark World of Saiyuki

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sai… -crunch-**

**Michiru: Goku! You ate the disclaimer!**

**Goku: I was hungry!**

**Sanzo: -hits Goku with paper fan-**

**Michiru: Well you know what it says anyway at least…**

**Werecat Rei: ** He went, but against his own will heh heh… I love my job as a writer.

Chapter 12: The Dark World of Saiyuki

_Blah_Thinking

**Blah**Change of scene or point of view.

The sky was dark with the gray sun high in the sky. The lush forest around them went on for miles on end. There were four figures in a black jeep that was traveling though the forest.

The first one that is noticeable has blood red hair and blazing blood red eyes. He was the leader of the group and was dress in bluish gray jeans and a black tank top. He was wearing a black leather jacket and had a cigarette light in his mouth. On his cheek you noticed a scar of his past. His name was Hyo. Hyo was one of the great half-demons that were almost worship by humans and demons alike.

The second figure that was stuffing his face with veggie buns was wearing a brown shirt and black jeans. His golden eyes were closed with excitement as he ate his food. His long demon ears stuck out of his chestnut hair was bouncing up and down. This guy was named Son Kujo and he was a full demon.

Moving onto the two in the front you noticed a figure wielding a gun and was cleaning it. He had blonde hair and purple eyes. He was dress in priest robes of black and had a sutra over his shoulders. He was the human of the group and was hated by all they meet since the humans went crazy when someone was trying to revive the rejected demon Goyumon. His name was Yuki Sanzo, though he wants everyone to call him Yuki.

And the last figure was the driver of the jeep, which was really a black dragon named Ryo. His green eyes watched the road ahead of the group and his short black hair was blowing in the wind around his long ears. He was wearing a green shirt with green pants. He was considered a full demon, but he only got that way after going crazy and killing a thousand demons. When he came to his senses it was too late. He knew what he did and tried to end his life with the shame he had when Hyo saved him. His name was Cho Xaid.

This group made up the Hyo Gang. They were ordered by the Blackfayt Nero to go West and kill Goyumon to stop them from ruining the order of life. They knew he talked to the Gods and never challenge his orders. There was also the strange order to kill anyone that looked like them, but they didn't say it was.

"Hey Kujo save some food for me!" Hyo ordered at the brainless monkey.

"If there is any left," Kujo said though a mouthful of food.

"Will you two shut up! I can't clean my gun with you two yapping!" Yuki yelled at them.

"Oh leave them alone Yuki. They are actually getting along today," Xaid said.

"They still need to shut up…" Yuki muttered.

"Hey who is the leader of this group? It sure ain't you bastard priest!" Hyo yelled.

"If I was the leader I would have shot you by now ya stupid cockroach!" Yuki yelled.

"I would like to see you try!" Hyo yelled back.

"Shut up Kappa! I'm trying to eat!" Kujo yelled.

"You shut up Monkey!" Hyo yelled back.

"Kappa!"

"Monkey!"

"Kappa!"

"Monkey!"

-BANG-

Yuki fired his gun and the two and smiled as he turned back around in his seat.

"Hey why did you…" Hyo started. He stopped in mid sentence and looked up in the sky as he heard a scream from above. He found himself face down into the ground when a girl landed on top of him.

"Hey how did you get here ahead of me Gojyo?" the girl asked.

"Who the Hell is Gojyo?" Kujo asked. The girl looked at the Hyo Party and then blushed in surprise.

"Opps… Wrong group hehheh…" the girl said laughing nervously.

"What is your name?" Kujo asked.

"Snowfire Fox is my name!" Snowfire Fox chimed happily. _Dang… This is bad… If the others fall here then we are in trouble._

"Well Snowfire Fox…" Xaid started, "Welcome to the Hyo Party."

Sanzo Party POV 

"Where the Hell are we?" Sanzo yelled.

"It seems that we are in the dark version of our world," Hakkai replied.

"I hope they have some food here…" Goku muttered.

"Hey… Where is Snowfire Fox?" Gojyo asked.

The group looked around the dense forest where they were and saw no sign of the brown hair pest. Sanzo growled softly at being tricked by that Grandma. Goku was lying on the ground complaining, Gojyo lit up a smoke, and Hakkai made Hakuryu to change into a jeep and got in.

"We should try to look for her. She does have the object that will get us back to our world," Hakkai suggested.

"Yes and if she doesn't send us back I will shoot her," Sanzo muttered.

"I want to help her though!" Goku whined. He climbed into the back seat and pouted.

"Shut up monkey…" Gojyo muttered as he climbed in beside him.

"Kappa…"

"Monkey."

"Kappa!"

"Monkey!"

-BANG-

"Shut the Hell up right now the both of you!" Sanzo yelled as he fired at them. He climbed into the jeep and sat down.

Hakkai started driving off into the forest and it went on for about an hour. They saw some lights up ahead and entered a clearing where they saw a group of five people sitting around a fire.

"Goku, Gojyo, Sanzo, Hakkai!" a familiar voice yelled.

They didn't hear the voice for what they saw in front of them was surprising. The four men they saw just look exactly like them.

**Note: **Ohh… A cliffhanger… I can be so cruel at times hehe! . I understand that it might be confusing with how the dark Saiyuki world is. Basically the way it works is that however it is in the Saiyuki world will be the exact opposite here. Well class wise anyway. Both parties still have the same personalities though. Now what shall happen next? How will the Hyo Party react to the Sanzo Party? What is happening with Dragon that would make her run away from Nina? Stay tune for Chapter 13: Light VS Dark! R&R!


	13. Light VS Dark

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: A sign is sitting in front of you saying these words: We do not own Saiyuki.**

**Werecat Rei: ** Yes the torment of my dreaded cliffhangers! Mwhahahahaha! I shall do more!

Chapter 13: Light VS Dark

_Blah_Thinking

**Blah**Change of scene or point of view.

"Goku, Gojyo, Sanzo, Hakkai!" Snowfire Fox yelled as she saw them drive up.

"What?" Hyo muttered. He stared at Gojyo in surprise. He never saw anyone who could look like him. The cold voice of Nero came back to him about killing the ones that looked like them. Kujo, Xaid, and Yuki were just surprise as well.

"So you're the ones were supposed to kill!" Kujo blunted out. Hyo hit him over the head and sighed.

"Kill? We didn't do nothing to you!" Gojyo said. He glared at his dark self in defiance.

"Who cares… If Nero wants them dead then let's kill them," Yuki muttered.

"I'll shoot you before I let you kill me," Sanzo retorted.

"This is bullshit! How the Hell did Nero get you to take orders form him? It's all his fault we had to come here in the first place!" Snowfire Fox yelled.

"It was that damn Grandma's fault…" Sanzo muttered.

"Now… now… Let's not place the blame on anyone," Hakkai said.

"Yes it would seem we have a dilemma here. Whether or not to kill you," Xaid said.

"We stick to Lord Nero's orders. What he says is law," Hyo ordered. He pulled out his Shakujo, which was black with a silver crescent blade and rushed at Gojyo. Both parties brought out there weapons and rushed into battle against each other. Each was paired up with their counterparts and deep into the moment. Goku and Kujo were moving throughout the battlefield blocking each other's attacks. Sanzo and Yuki were both behind trees and were trying to shoot each other from afar. Chi blasts filled the clearing as Xaid and Hakkai were trying to waste each other's chi in order to get past the shield each of them held up. Hyo and Gojyo were tangle in knots from the Shakujos hitting each other out of the way. And poor Snowfire Fox was on the edge of the clearing wondering if to interfere or not. She watches the four intense fights in the clearing and hoped for the best.

Nina's POV 

Nina was tidying up the campground where they have stayed for the last few nights. Since there was no way to check up on the others, Nina got worried about how they were doing. She put out the campfire and got up off the ground and brushed herself off.

"Michiru! Michiru! Where are you?" Nina called out.

"I'm sleeping… Leaver me alone…" Michiru muttered from above. Nina looked up and saw Michiru lying down on a branch in a tree.

"You stupid Baka! We got to get moving before those demons come around again," Nina sighed.

"I want Dragon…" Michiru muttered.

"Well Dragon isn't here so you have to deal with it. Here you are sleeping in a tree while Snowfire Fox and the gang go risk their lives to stop Nero!" Nina yelled.

"Leave me be…" mumbled Michiru.

"Ok that's it!" Nina said crossly. Nina grabbed her staff and hit the tree with it breaking the tree in two. Michiru felt the tree cracked beneath her and jumped out of the tree as it came crashing down.

"You crazy…" Michiru stopped in mid-sentence and looked behind Nina. "We got some friends." Nina turned around and saw the group of demons behind her.

"Well lookie here. It's the wenches that hang out with the Sanzo Party. Let's eat them…" one of the demons said.

"Grr… We really don't have time for trash like you," Michiru said.

"I would shut up little girl. Your Sanzo isn't here to protect you," another demon said.

"Little girl… Grr… When did I need that bastard priest to protect me. I'll show you little girl!" Michiru yelled. She summoned her sword and rushed at the demons ahead of her. Nina, while sighing, did the same as well.

Gojyo's POV 

Gojyo panted as he blocked another attack from his dark self. The clash after clash of metal against each other was getting tiring and he could see Hyo tiring as well. Gojyo made the Shakujo slice under Hyo and tried to stop his up scale attacks. Both of them fell to the ground as Hyo tried to do the same thing. The glares they gave off were deadly as they stood there panting. The exhaustion was starting to get to Gojyo and he fell on knee to the ground. He glanced around the battlefield only to see the rest of his friends were just as worn out. Friends… He considered them friends now… Even the stupid monkey was a friend. Gojyo laughed at the thought and Hyo glared at him.

"Are you laughing at the fact that you are about to die?" Hyo said in a cold voice. He walked closer to Gojyo and raised his Shakujo to his neck.

"I would never laugh at a thing like that," Gojyo said in a teasing voice.

"You are so stupid even if you look like me. Now it's time for you to die," Hyo said. He pulled back the Shakujo and was ready to strike when a white fireball came rushing past him and knocked him to the ground.

"You are such a stupid Baka Hyo! All of you are!" Snowfire Fox screamed. "Don't you know what happens if you kill the Sanzo Party? You'll all die, that's what! Nero wants you to kill them because he knows it will also kill you!"

The Hyo Party dropped their weapons and looked at Snowfire Fox. Shock went though them at the words of what she said. Kujo looked at Goku and moved away to help Yuki up.

"How can we trust the words of a stranger?" Hyo said.

"Because she is telling the truth Hyo," a voice said from behind them.

Note: Another cliffhanger! I told you I would make the suffering continue! Mwhahahahahaha! The cruelty still stands! So Snowfire Fox stops the fight in order to save both of the Parties and now there is a mysterious voice. Who could the voice belong to? What will happen now that the Hyo Party understands what will happen if they kill the Sanzo Party! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Chapter 14: The Enemy Is Close. R&R!


	14. The Enemy Is Close

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: A sign is sitting in front of you saying these words: We do not own Saiyuki. Now there is a word under it saying that hamsters are evil.**

**Werecat Rei: ** -shoots random questions- You and your random questions. . Don't worry, I'm updating as fast as possible.

Chapter 14: The Enemy Is Close

_Blah_Thinking

**Blah**Change of scene or point of view.

"How can we trust the words of a stranger?" Hyo said.

"Because she is telling the truth Hyo," a voice said from behind them.

Hyo looked behind him to see a dark figure in the shadows of the trees. The figure was dress in a black cloak with the hood up so you couldn't see their face. The voice sounded feminine so it was most likely female.

"Who the Hell are you?" Hyo demanded. The whole clearing seem to be staring at the figure in amazement.

"I am Ryu, that is all you need to know about me," Ryu said in a steady voice. "You can trust my word at least because of this." She threw something down onto the ground and faded into the shadows. Goku rushed to where Ryu was just a moment before and searched around.

"There is nothing here," Goku said. The Hyo Party didn't notice Goku or the others since they were staring at the object on the ground. Snowfire Fox walked over to it and looked down as well.

"This is…" she muttered. The object was a silver dagger with a black handle with a silver dragon symbol on it.

"Dragon's dagger…" Xaid finished. Snowfire Fox looked up and stared at the Hyo Party.

"You mean to tell me that you knew Dragon?" she yelled. She tried to run at him only to be held back by Goku who held her in his arms. Gojyo picked up the dagger and stared at it with tears in his eyes.

"I remember this… She always had it with her even though she didn't use it," he said sadly.

"I remember as well. Dragon was someone we all cared about. She was traveling with us for some time and suddenly left saying that she would be back," Yuki said.

"Well she won't be back now. Dragon is dead," Sanzo grunted as he pulled a smoke out of his pocket and lit it up.

"Can you tell us what is going on then? I'm sorry for trying to kill you guys, but you can understand how it is," Hyo said. He brushed his blood red hair out of his eyes and motions everyone to sit on the ground. Goku took Snowfire Fox by the arm and sat her down next to him while she was still glaring at Hyo, Hakkai sat down next to Xaid while Yuki sat down next to Sanzo and lit his own cigarette and Gojyo, still clutching the dagger in his hand, sat down next to Hyo. They then went on to explain about the events that happen for the past few months.

**Nero's POV**

"So the fools found out that I was using them. Well it is no big lost for me," a man Michiru's age dresses in a black robe said. His raven-black hair ruffles in the wind as he stood on the edge of a cliff. He bore down at the clearing with his blood red eyes and smiled.

"My Lord Nero, what shall we do now?" a woman of twenty-one years asked. She was wearing a black priestess kimono. In her hands she wielded a black oak staff with a silver orb on the end of it. She had silver hair and purple eyes.

"Do not worry my dear Ares, we have the humans that are willing to do our dirty work. None of the Sanzo Party or Snowfire Fox will ever harm them," he replied. Ares smiled at the thought of destroying the one who killed her beloved sister, Celia.

"Ares! Go to the demon village and try to recruit some of them to join the humans. We will make it into a battle they will never forget," Nero ordered. He took out a black hourglass and looked at it. Ares nodded her head and disappeared into the dark mist that surrounded her. "Soon Shelia… Soon this world will be yours to destroy with the Silverfayt in it." He was laughing as he disappeared into the shadows that surrounded his form.

**Michiru's POV**

"You got to be kidding me! There are too many of them!" Nina shouted as she blasted them with a ray of light.

"Oh get over it. They will die out soon enough," Michiru yelled back. She slashed her way though the numbers of demons that came at her and suddenly there was none left. "Who's there?" Michiru demanded.

"Where's the Sanzo Party?" a voice said though the dust clouds.

"Not here and that is all you need to know," Michiru snapped. The dust cleared and she saw whom it was that spoken. "Kougaiji," she growled.

"How do you know me human whelp?" Kougaiji growled back at her.

"None of your Damn business," Michiru replied.

"Umm… Michiru… I don't think this is the time to be stubborn," Nina said warily.

"He ain't gonna believe me anyway," Michiru yelled at Nina.

"Hey break it up you two!" Dokugakuji said. "We just want to know where my brother and his friends are."

"Well they ain't here," Michiru said.

"Then where did they go?" Kougaiji asked trying to be polite but was failing greatly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Michiru sighed.

"Try us?" they both said.

"Well they went to the Dark Saiyuki world," Michiru said.

"Dark Saiyuki world?" Dokugakuji asked in confusion.

"You're right I don't believe you," Kougaiji said.

"Well maybe if we explain the story you will. All of this world depends on them," Nina said.

"That would be a good idea," Kougaiji said. Michiru sighed as she started to explain the story.

Note: Well sorry to disappoint the people who thought the shadow was Nero. And don't ask who Ryu is, I don't even know myself yet… Well I do, but do you think I would be willing to tell you. Celia was Snowfire Fox's dark-self and you can guess who Ares's light-self is. Well Kougaiji made his appearance at last so be happy. –kicks Snowfire Fox- And you better be happy as well! I should have never let you talk me into making you my co-author. Well be ready for the next chapter. Don't know what I will call it yet so you will have to wait.


	15. Kidnapped!

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: A sign is sitting in front of you saying these words: We do not own Saiyuki. Now there a word under it says that hamsters are evil. And now under that word is a small sign hanging on by a nail with a poster of Michiru on it with the headline, "MISSING!"**

Chapter 15: Kidnapped!

_Blah_Thinking

**Blah**Change of scene or point of view.

Kougaiji nodded his head as Michiru bought him up to date on the events that have happened. Though they weren't fighting, you could tell that they weren't on friendly terms.

"That would explain the decrease of the demons in our armies for the last couple of months," Dokugakuji said.

"So that was where Nero was getting them from," Nina pondered.

"I still see it hard to believe," Kougaiji grunted. Michiru put her head in her hands and sighed. She lifted them up and held the Silverfayt in her hand and threw it into the air. The black sand was shook out and a portal appeared next to her showing the same exact clearing except the trees were bare.

"Happy? No don't you dare touch it!" Michiru yelled as she grabbed Kougaiji and dragged him away from the portal before he stuck his hand though. "I can't be chasing you though the dark version of your world with that stupid Baka Nero after me."

"What the Hell? I still don't believe it… It's some kind of trick," Kougaiji growled.

"Well that is all the proof you're getting since there is no way I'm letting Michiru take you in there and show you," Nina said.

"Ahh!" Michiru screamed. A black-cloaked figure came out of the portal and grabbed Michiru by the waist and dragged her in. The portal closed behind them.

"That isn't good," Dokugakuji muttered.

"No it isn't. Now Nero will get his chance to kill her. And it's your fault!" Nina yelled at Kougaiji. "You two are coming with me to get her back!"

"No we're not," he replied.

"You want to find the Sanzo Party?" Nina asked as she made a circle around them.

"Yes," they both replied. Nina smiled and flashed her Silverfayt as the silver grain of sand touched the black sand on the ground.

**Snowfire Fox's POV**

"Arg… This is so annoying. We don't even know where to start looking for Nero!" Snowfire Fox yelled.

"I'm hungry," Goku complained.

"I'm hungry as well," Kujo whined.

-Double whack-

Both Yuki and Sanzo hit the two monkeys on the head with their paper fans. Gojyo and Hyo laughed as they looked at the other jeep to see what was going on.

"Well I guess we are the same in most ways," Hyo said trying to make small talk.

"Yes we are. Hey Xaid! How closer are we to the next town?" Gojyo asked.

"About an hour away if the map is correct," Xaid said as he drove the black jeep.

"What's the name of the town?" Hakkai asked.

"It says the name is Altarian. What an odd name…" Xaid replied.

"You're telling me…" Hyo said. Both parties looked up in the sky as they heard screaming from above. Suddenly both Hyo and Gojyo were flatten by the weight that fell on top of them.

"Oh hello Snowfire Fox," a voice said from in front of the two jeeps. Snowfire Fox looked up and saw Nina waving at her.

"Umm… I thought you were suppose to watch Michiru," Snowfire Fox said.

"Get the Hell off of me!" Gojyo grunted.

"Gojyo?" a voice muttered from above him.

"Dokugakuji? What the Hell are you doing here?" Gojyo asked. Dokugakuji got up and sat in the seat next to him.

"You get off me as well," Hyo muttered.

"Well I didn't ask to be brought here!" Kougaiji snapped as he got off of Hyo. He stared in confusion as he noticed the appearances of Gojyo and Hyo. "Well guess I believe now," he muttered.

"Good, but that does help that Michiru was kidnapped by someone wearing a black cloak," Nina said.

"Michiru was kidnapped?" Snowfire Fox asked.

"Black cloak? Could that have been that girl called Ryu?" Hakkai pondered.

"Ryu? Wouldn't know about that but she was showing these Bakas here the portal between the light and dark world when the cloaked figure just came out and grabbed her," Nina said.

"I am no Baka!" Kougaiji yelled.

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled from his seat. "What we need now is a plan."

"I agree. Since we are stuck here, I say we try to make the best of it," Sanzo agreed.

"Well then let's head out to the town and see what we can find," Goku said.

"The faster we get out of this world the better. For now we will have a truce Sanzo Party," Kougaiji said.

"Do as you will. I don't really care," Sanzo muttered. Everyone got situated in the two jeeps and headed out towards Altarian. Maybe they will get something clear.

**Michiru's POV**

"What the… Let go of me!" Michiru yelled as she tried to get free of the cloaked person's grip. They were inside of a house in a town called Altarian that was underground. She felt the darkness that filled the streets here and it wasn't good.

"Shh… They'll here us if you don't shut up. You don't want Nero to kill you Michiru," the figure said.

"How do you know my name?" Michiru asked.

"Did you forget the secret of the Ryushiros already Onee-chan?" the figure said as they removed the hood.

"But your dead! We burned your body!" Michiru said.

To Be Continued…

Note: Ok I did not mean this to be a cliffhanger, but it just ended that way. But at least it isn't where you can't tell what is going to happen next. Well… Maybe it is. Anyway, next time on A Life of Adventure… Not! The cloaked figure is revealed and Michiru is reminded of a secret of the Ryushiros. I wonder what could it be. Also the Hyo and Sanzo Parties reached the town to find everyone is waiting for them. Why are they waiting for them? Find out in Chapter 16: You're Dead! R&R!


	16. Alive or Dead?

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: Michiru: I do not own Saiyuki! But remind me never to fall for the free meat buns sign again…**

**Werecat Rei-** You'll be surprise as you will find out as soon as you read.

Chapter 16: Alive or Dead?

_Blah_Thinking, dreaming, or backtracking

**Blah**Change of scene or point of view.

"_Shh… They'll here us if you don't shut up. You don't want Nero to kill you Michiru," the figure said._

"_How do you know my name?" Michiru asked. _

"_Did you forget the secret of the Ryushiros already Onee-chan?" the figure said as they removed the hood. _

"_But your dead! We burned your body!" Michiru said._

"Yes Dragon did die to save you Onee-chan, but I'm not fully Dragon. I'm Ryu, Dragon's dark-self. Why do you keep forgetting what I told you all those years ago?" Ryu said.

"Wait I thought you were working with Nero?" Michiru said.

"I was until Dragon died ya stupid Baka. I guess I have to make you remember the hard way," Ryu replied. She hit Michiru over the head and knocks her unconscious.

**Hyo's POV**

Hyo looked at the deserted town ahead of them and felt something hidden beneath the small town of Altarian. The sense of dread pin pricked the back of his neck so he shook it away.

"I smell blood," Kujo said.

"I smell blood as well," Goku agreed.

"Then this isn't good. Nero must have somehow got the demons to work with the humans here," Xaid said.

The drove up onto the main street to see only emptiness in the alleys and houses, even the shops had closed signs over them. Wood was rotting away from the foundations, which threaten to topple the buildings like dominos on top of the two groups.

The dread was now beginning to do it's work on all of the groups as a howl of pain came from somewhere in the village. Ryo and Hakuryu changed back into their dragon forms and took their positions on Hakkai's and Xaid's shoulders. They both chirped their uncertainly of the town and urged them to move on.

"Hush Hakuryu, everything will be fine," Hakkai reassured.

"I'm hungry," both monkeys said.

"Don't even start you two," Hyo ordered. "This is not the time to complain about an empty stomach."

"I'll agree to that," Snowfire Fox said.

"But we are hungry. I guess we will eat you guys for lunch," a voice said behind them.

The group turned around to see about the whole town staring at them with menacing eyes. They also saw some of the humans that were covered in blood of the many demons and humans they slaughtered over the years and never bothered to clean themselves.

"This is sicken…" Sanzo said disgusted. "Is the fights always like this?"

"Just about," Yuki replied, "It really pisses me off to the extreme."

"Well looks like we have no choice but to fight," Nina said.

"You got that right," Snowfire Fox replied.

**Michiru's POV**

_"Dragon! Dragon! Come on! We are almost to the shrine!" Michiru, 12 years old, called out as she ran towards the Ryushiro shrine._

"_I'm coming Onee-chan! It's not everyday we have to take offerings to the shrine," Dragon, 10 years old, replied._

_The two girls reached the top of the winding stairs to see the odd shrine ahead of them. The shrine was about ten feet in height and six feet in width. A figure of the founding Ryushiro, Mystra Ryushiro, stood there with a smile on her face._

"_Some people say that Mystra was a vampire," Dragon said as she places the offerings in the shrine._

"_Do you really think she was?" Michiru asked. She placed her hand on the hand of the statue and looked into the face. The eyes seemed to be glaring down at her._

"_No she isn't a vampire, it only seemed that way because of our curse," Dragon said in a hushed tone._

"_Curse?" Michiru asked._

"_My mother told me that when a female Ryushiro dies we merge with our other half of our souls, unable to die until we repent for our sins of being a Ryushiro. From what I learned from you, I'm thinking that the other half of our soul is our dark selves, but she also said that we wouldn't be who we were anymore either, we would be whole. I still think it's strange since our dark self is suppose to die when we die," Dragon explained._

"_I wouldn't know. I heard that there are a few people who die in the light world and their dark self lives, but merging with them is a whole new thing to me," Michiru said._

"_Michiru can you promise me something?" Dragon asked._

"_What?" _

"_If I die, would you find my dark self and see what happens when a female Ryushiro dies?" Dragon asked._

"_I promise Dragon. I promise…"_

Michiru opened her eyes with a bump on her head. She rubbed it and looked over at Ryu who was deep in thought.

"I remember now… The promise…" Michiru said.

"I remember that memory as well though it is not my own. Half of me want to kill you, but the other half wants you to live. I think I understand the curse now. It was said that the females Ryushiros were more cold-hearted so they merge with their dark self since their dark self is the good side to them. With Dragon it's different since she was already good," Ryu said.

"What are you going to do when Gojyo sees you?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know… I still have feelings for Nero as well of you recall," Ryu said.

"Ah… Yes you were his bride-to-be as he claimed if I recall," Michiru said.

"Well, I guess I can't go back to him now. He would kill me for helping you."

A rumble came from above as the ceiling shook and the breaking of rotting wood could be heard. The girls looked up as the ceiling broke to revealing someone falling though.

"Hyo?" Ryu asked to the injured figure.

Note: Before you start throwing your boos I would like to say that this story is coming to a close. Altarian will be the final battleground. This will be my second completed fanfiction and I'm happy to all the readers who enjoyed my story.


	17. Showdown Part 1

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: Michiru: I do not own Saiyuki! But remind me never to fall for the free meat buns sign again…**

**Werecat Rei: ** You keep confusing yourself while I try to get unconfused lol.

Chapter 17: Showdown Part 1

_Blah_Thinking, dreaming, or backtracking

**Blah**Change of scene or point of view.

Snowfire Fox gasped as she saw Ares appear in the middle of the battle with the demons and humans. Nina's dark self, and Snowfire Fox's dark self sister who she killed only a year before. She knew this would be a battle to the death and that Nero would be here as well looking for Michiru.

"Hello Snowfire Fox. It has been a year now hasn't it?" Ares said calmly. A look of hatred burns in her eyes as she lifted her staff in the air.

"Yes and what a year it has been. Too bad your sister couldn't say the same," Snowfire Fox snickered.

"And I'll kill you for it! Nero has given me permission to do as I will with you," Ares said.

"Then let us begin," Snowfire Fox said.

She summoned a fireball in her hand and threw it at Ares who blocked it and sent black energy balls at Snowfire Fox who dodge them. One came at her from behind and hit her squarely on the back.

"Ahh!"

"Snowfire!" Goku exclaimed as he heard her scream though the sea of demons and humans that attacked him. He wanted to reach her fast, but with the situation there was no way to leave the rest of the group with the demons. He ducked under a sword and tripped the demon that was attacking him with his Nyoi-Bo and hit him on the head.

Sanzo and Yuki were back-to-back with each other and firing off their bullets madly into the onslaught of humans and demons that came at them from all turns.

"There is no end to this," Sanzo grunted as a sword nicked him in the shoulder.

"Yeah and it's pissing me off," Yuki muttered.

"I'll agree to that."

Gojyo and Hyo were both battling the demons and humans that came at them and soon lowered their numbers. A blast of dark energy came out of the blue and hit Hyo in the chest, which sent him flying into a rotting house. The demons backed away and a dark figure came though the dust.

"Well, well, well… It's nice to meet one of the Sanzo Party at last. I was wondering if you would really fall for my trap," the figure said.

"And who the Hell are you?" Gojyo asked.

"Forgive me for my bad manners. I'm Nero Blackfayt," Nero said with a smile.

A demon came up behind Gojyo and knocked him out. He fell to the ground unconscious.

All around the town as the numbers of demons and humans fell the Sanzo and Hyo Party fell to the ground unconscious from Nero's attacks. Soon all that was left was Snowfire Fox.

Ares struck her staff across Snowfire Fox's back and she gave out a cry of pain. Nero appeared beside her and stopped the staff from completing the finishing blow.

"Not yet… I want to get Michiru to come out before we kill them," Nero said.

"Yes, Mi' Lord," Ares said as she withdrew her staff. "I can wait until you are done before proceeding to kill the bitch."

"Good, now help me prepare for her surprise," Nero ordered with a smile.

**Michiru's POV**

"Hyo!" Ryu exclaimed as he dusted himself off.

"Dragon?" Hyo asked.

"Ryu… It's a wonder you didn't recognize my name from the last time we meet." Ryu replied.

"Ryu? You mean Nero's…"

"Yes but not any longer. It would be hard to explain since I hear the battle above us," Ryu said.

"Damn it all! Nero must have set up a trap here!" Michiru growled with a clenched fist.

"Who are you?" Hyo asked.

"Michiru Silverfayt. As you heard from the others by now, Nero is after me, but I cannot kill him. He can't even kill me without someone else doing it," Michiru said.

"Yeah and he was trying to get us to do it," Hyo said.

"Figures…" Michiru grunted.

All was silent in the house. There wasn't even a sound coming from outside.

"And the asshole makes his appearance," Michiru said calmly.

"Michiru! You get out here right now are all of your little friends are going to die!" a familiar voice yelled from outside.

"Fucking meyo… (Meyo is just an expression I use when I'm pissed off) I hate him…" Michiru growled as she jumped up though the whole. The others followed behind her.

**Hakkai's POV**

Hakkai opened his eyes and noticed that that they were all held up by some kind of chains. Nina was there beside him examining the situation they were in.

"This isn't good… I thought this day would never really come. I'm scared Hakkai," Nina said. Tears fell down from her eyes. "Even if Michiru does what he wants we are all going to die anyway."

"Don't say that Nina. We will get out of this somehow. Sanzo and the rest of us been though worst times than this," Hakkai said trying to comfort her.

"I'm here Nero!" Michiru's voice rang out in the town. She stood there with Hyo on the one side and what look to be Dragon on the other side. But he knew it couldn't be Dragon. Her dark self perhaps?

Nero stood there and removed his dark robe to reveal black-feathered wings shimming under the moonlight. He was wearing black armor all over his body but there was no weapon in sight since he uses his powers only.

"I see you didn't waste your time and killed some demons to gain new powers Nero," Michiru said.

"Yes and it's quite ashamed that I have to destroy both worlds. I could have use them to my advantage," Nero sneered.

"You can't destroy them! Only Shelia can end a world," Michiru explained.

"Well then I guess that would be a problem wouldn't it? Shelia! Show yourself and enter this realm!" Nero cried out.

A dark vortex appeared before them making even Hakkai shiver at the coldness that came from inside the hole. He knew that this wasn't good… Not at all…

TBC

Note: Phew… Not sure if it's going to be a three part or a just a two part showdown. Only thing I know is that everyone is in trouble. R&R!


	18. Showdown Part 2

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: Michiru: I do not own Saiyuki! But remind me never to fall for the free meat buns sign again…**

**Werecat Rei: **Yeah it is sad that he got knocked out. But he will make a come back. I agree about the chopsticks. They are evil.

Chapter 17: Showdown Part 2

_Blah_Thinking, dreaming, or backtracking

**Blah**Change of scene or point of view.

Blah Chanting

"_You can't destroy them! Only Shelia can end a world," Michiru explained. _

"_Well then I guess that would be a problem wouldn't it? Shelia! Show yourself and enter this realm!" Nero cried out._

A dark vortex appeared before them making even Hakkai shiver at the coldness that came from inside the hole. He knew that this wasn't good… Not at all…

A dark mist filled the town that came from the vortex of darkness. Michiru recognized the vortex as the portal to the between worlds. A place of everlasting darkness where only few can survive. A roar came from within the portal and Michiru snapped out of her thoughts. _I have to close that portal!_

Goku opened his eyes and saw the scene before him and struggled to get free of the chains that held him in the air. He noticed that only Hakkai and Nina were conscious. Next to him was Snowfire Fox with her head facing towards him. He knew that everyone was in trouble.

"What did you do to her Nero?" Michiru demanded. "No one can control her!"

"I never did anything. We just made an agreement. Like me, Shelia wants to be free. I can guarantee her freedom for your life," Nero said with a smile.

"Damn you fucking bastard! Do you even know what you're releasing? You'll be destroyed along with this world!" Michiru yelled in a fury.

Ryu looked at the scene and disappeared into the shadows dragging Hyo with her. They went towards the captives while Nero was busy with Michiru.

"Come with me. We have to free the others," she said.

"Stop right there! I won't let you near them Ryu!" a voice came from behind them.

"Ares…" Ryu muttered, "Let me pass or Nero will have your skin. He said you take orders from me as well."

"Not when I know you're also Dragon now," Ares said smiling.

"Fine then…" Ryu muttered. She grabbed some daggers from her pocket and threw them at Ares who blocked them with her shield and sent them back at her. Hyo grabbed Ryu and moved her out of the way and blocked them with his Shakujo.

"Go free the others while I keep her busy," Hyo said. Ryu nodded and ran past the two combatants who were staring each other down.

"So I get to kill the wannabe. This will be entertaining," Ares said as she attacked him with her staff. Hyo blocked it and sent the chain to wrapped around the staff to unarm her. She attacked him with a dark energy blast, which knocked him to the ground. Hyo spat blood and tired to get up off the ground.

Michiru knew what she had to do and prepared for the worst. She knew how to close the portal, but she needed help in order to do it. Nero would try to stop her in any way possible. She noticed the orb behind Nero and knew that was what was holding everyone up.

"Ryu the orb! Destroy it now!" Michiru yelled. The sound of glass breaking came from behind Nero and he hit Ryu across the face and sent her flying into the now falling Gojyo who opened his eyes at that moment.

"Dragon?" Gojyo said as they both landed on the ground with a thud.

"Yes and no, but now is not the time," Ryu said with a painful smile. "We have to kill Nero somehow."

Sanzo and Yuki opened their eyes to find themselves next to each other and looked at the scene.

"This isn't good…" Sanzo said.

Kougaiji and Dokugakuji were still passed out on the ground as they fell from the now broken chains. Goku couldn't find Snowfire Fox after the chains had broke.

"You can die now Hyo," Ares said as she prepares the finished blow. A white blast came from behind her and she fell to her knees. "What?"

"Looks like you can die now Ares. It's the same way I killed Celia a year before. Go rot in that dark Hell of yours," Snowfire Fox said. She watched as Ares bled from the mouth and fell face first into the ground. Snowfire Fox smiled and collapsed from the pain in her side. "It's over…"

Michiru took the confusion and put her hands together to prepare for the spell that was needed to close the portal. One error and it would cost her, her life. She only hoped that the others were able to handle Nero. A silver aura appeared around her as the chanting began.

"La lumière argentée d'Oh, écoutent mon appeler,

Entendez ma voix et venez à mon aide !

Moulez loin l'obscurité,

Jetez loin la lumière,

Et étroit le vortex de l'obscurité !1"

Sanzo looked at Michiru as she chanted in a language he never heard before. Each word seem to be a key to a certain door and it was unraveling fast. Nero seemed to know the words and tried to run at her to stop the spell, but Sanzo wasn't going to let that happen. They needed to stop whatever that was coming out of the vortex before them. He raised his gun and fired.

"Stay away from the girl or I'll make sure not to miss next time," Sanzo demanded. Nero turned around with a grin on his face.

"And if I don't stop would you be able to stop me?" Nero sneered.

"Don't mess with me you bastard," Sanzo replied as he cocked his gun for a second shot.

Michiru couldn't see what was going on though the light of the spell. She couldn't even stop to see if everyone was all right. She felt the power of the spell growing and it was starting to burn her insides. It was time for the next level for the sealing.

"Libérez les clefs et prêtez-moi la déesse argentée puissante de l'OH de puissance des flammes et l'accordez au thee !

Je me donne pour faire ce qui est exact !

Employez mon âme pour votre jugement !2"

Gojyo looked at Ryu and smiled as he hugged her, pain welled up in his chest from the fall and he knew he couldn't help Sanzo fight.

"I thought I would never see you again," he said.

"Yes, but there is some part of me that you will never see again. I am Ryu in this world and Dragon in yours. I am two different people now," Ryu said.

"I don't care, as long as I have you in my arms I wouldn't care what part is left. I love you Dragon," Gojyo said.

"I love you as well. Let us hope that the others can win then," Ryu said.

Sanzo rolled off to the side and let an energy ball pass him by and fired two more shots. He quickly reloaded the gun and fired some more.

Michiru fell to her knees as weakness consumed her body. The light was power and there was still one more part of the spell to go. This might just end up killing her.

"Scellez le monstre de ce monde jusqu'à ce que sa mort soit près,

Écoutez ma déesse de prières et faites ma volonté !

Scellez l'être de nouveau ainsi ce monde peut vivre dehors sa vie entièrement !

LIBÉREZ LA PUISSANCE POUR CHEZ MOI !3"

Michiru felt the light burst though her body and the vortex slowly closing. This was the part she was worried about the most. If Nero stopped the spell now, then she will die and he would win. The sound of a gun got louder near her and knew that Nero was close. _Sanzo… Don't let him near me…_

Sanzo felt the beads of sweat running down his face. The vortex that was behind Michiru was closing from the silver light that was pushing against it. It was almost as dazzling as the sunset that he was used to seeing each day. He was almost out of bullets, so he knew he would have to use the Sutra to stop Nero. Nero was running towards Michiru again to stop her from sealing the portal. He started chanting the Sutra and it wrapped itself around Nero.

"Do you really think you can kill me Sanzo?" Nero asked with a smile as the Sutra bounded him.

"I know I can," Sanzo said as the bullet of his gun flew out of the barrel and shot right though Nero's head. Nero's body fell to the ground and a puddle of blood steeped out of the wound. The vortex finally was sealed and Michiru was lying on the ground. Sanzo ran over and held her in his arms.

"It's over…" Michiru muttered, "I already felt his death. I'm just tired…"

"Yes it is over, but for it is only the end of the beginning," Sanzo said as Michiru fainted in his arms.

Note: One more chapter before I'm done! I know all my readers are going to miss it. Now after this story is done I can concentrate on my Naruto Fanfic. R&R!

The following is the Enlish Translation of the spells, I used French for the words.

1 Oh silver light, listen to my calling,

Hear my voice and come to my aid!

Cast away the darkness,

Cast away the light,

And close the vortex of darkness!

2 Release the keys and lend me the power oh mighty Silver Goddess of Flames and grant to thee!

I give myself to do what is right!

Use my soul for your judgment!

3Seal the monster from this world until its death is near,

Listen to my prayers Goddess and do my will!

Seal the being once again so this world may live out its life in full!

RELEASE THE POWER FOR WITHIN ME!


	19. The End of the Beginning

**A Life of Adventure …Not!**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Disclaimer: Michiru: I will never own Saiyuki, but I will keep owning my handmade Sanzo doll!**

**Werecat Rei: **Yeah it is sad that he got knocked out. But he will make a come back. I agree about the chopsticks. They are evil.

Chapter 19: The End of the Beginning

_Blah_Thinking, dreaming, or backtracking

**Blah**Change of scene or point of view.

Blah Chanting

It has been three days since the Sanzo Party got back from the Dark Saiyuki world with the girls. Ryu, now know in the light world as Dragon (confusing eh?) was sitting next to Gojyo and making out in the back seat, Snowfire Fox was feeding Goku Meat Buns, Nina was sitting in the front next to Hakkai and chatting with him, and Michiru was staring out in space while sitting on the tire in the back.

"You understand that we have to leave soon right?" Nina asked Hakkai.

"I understand, but that wouldn't change my feelings for you," Hakkai replied.

"Yes I know. I'll be back to see you again someday, I just need to continue my training," Nina said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting…" Hakkai replied.

Michiru was thinking about the last moments of the fight. She had sealed Shelia, but she knew that she would get free of the seal again. With Nero dead there was a sense of completion. Michiru felt lighter than she had in years and the thought of being a Silverfayt doesn't scare her anymore. Well a true Silverfayt that is. She liked the Sanzo Party but she knew that they had to leave so they can continue their journey. A tear ran down her eye at the thought of leaving her friends.

"Gojyo, we must leave now," Dragon said as she got done kissing him.

"Why? Can you just help us on our journey?" Gojyo asked.

"I have my own journey to complete and I think the others would agree with me. We all have our own journeys to complete. I promise to come back someday," Dragon said smiling.

"Yes this is where we have to say goodbye," Michiru said. Hakkai stopped the jeep and let the girls get out. Michiru prepared the circle as they were saying their goodbyes.

"Do you really have to go Snowfire Fox?" Goku asked as he hugged her.

"Yes I do. I got places to go and things to steal," Snowfire Fox said.

"Don't even think about visiting other worlds and stealing from the people there!" Michiru demanded.

"Aww… But I want some stuff!" Snowfire Fox yelled.

Dragon and Gojyo were kissing each other again and then stepped away from him.

"I'll be back, I promise!" Dragon said.

"Yeah we will all return someday," Michiru said.

"I hope not," Sanzo grumbled.

"Bye!" the girls said together as Michiru dropped the grain of sand and they disappeared in a flash of light.

Hakkai got back in the jeep, followed by the others and started driving West again.

"Do you really think we will see them again?" Goku asked.

"I think we will. Those girls are the type to keep their word," Hakkai said.

"Yeah but they were a nuisance as they delayed our trip West," Sanzo muttered.

"Of come on. You had the hots for Michiru!" Gojyo said gleefully.

"Care to say that again Kappa?" Sanzo threaten with his gun pointed at Gojyo.

"Hehe… Never mind…" Gojyo said.

"I'm hungry…" Goku complained.

"Well things are back to normal again," Hakkai sighed as they drove off into the sunset.

In Michiru's World 

Michiru and the others entered the small house and saw Granny Silverfayt sitting in her chair.

"So he is dead?" she asked.

"Yes Granny. Nero is dead?" Michiru said as she hugged her.

"Well it's time for you girls to prepare for the next adventure," Granny said as she jumped out of her chair. "Time is already wasting away."

"Yes Granny," they replied in union.

"This is the end of the beginning of the real battle isn't it?" Michiru asked.

"For once Michiru you are correct. Your adventure hasn't end yet, just like the Sanzo Party's adventure has just begun," Granny said.

**_The End_**

Note: Completion at last. Thanks for all the reviews that you have given me! It was a great pleasure to type this fanfiction and I hope that it has given you pleasure as well! Don't worry I'll make another Saiyuki Fanfic soon, but for now this will be the End of the Beginning. Bye for now! -Michiru


End file.
